Draco Pan
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: This is the story, of a boy named Draco, who learns about the play called Peter Pan... complete
1. A Play?

Draco Pan - By Bandana Gurl  
  
I got this crazy idea, while reading some Draco/Ginny stories. That's not to say that I don't enjoy a good Harry/Ginny story!! But I had a good idea, and wanted to try it out.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. They're owned by J.K Rowling, so NO SUEING ME!! I don't own the story of Peter Pan either, so no sueing me for THAT either. I'd appreciate any, and all comments from you (including flames, but I prefer good stuff). Now, let me unleash my creation upon you. MWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Draco Pan. Chapter One - A Play!  
  
Virginia Weasley sat down to dinner in silence. She was half- heartedly eating, but mostly shoving her food around her plate. Beside her, her brother Ron was talking to Harry about the latest Quidditch match. Hermione was sitting on Ginny's other side, engrossed in a book.  
  
Ginny sighed, and looked at Harry. She'd had the biggest crush on him for years, and now, in her fifth year, she was slowly realizing, that maybe things weren't "meant to be." She continued picking at her food, until Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table. Everyone looked up expectantly.  
  
"I have a special announcement." He said, his eyes sparkling behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"In light of the winter holidays, I have talked to all of the teachers, and we have agreed to put on a play."  
  
There was an excited buzz amongst the students.  
  
Dumbledore put his hand up; signaling for quiet .The room fell silent once again.  
  
"Yes, yes I know you're excited. What makes this even more exciting, is the play we have chosen to perform." He paused, and everyone was on the edge of his or her seats, waiting for him to announce the play. "I have been fascinated with the muggle fairy tales for years now. I particularly like the one story of Peter Pan."  
  
Those who were muggle born gasped in surprise.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Auditions will be held throughout the week in the great hall from 3:00- 4:30. If you'd like to tryout, please come then. That is all. Enjoy your dessert."  
  
He waved his hand, and chocolate pudding appeared in front of everyone.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Harry said excitedly to Hermione.  
  
"I know! Peter Pan was one of my favorite stories!"  
  
Ron looked at them.  
  
"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?"  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Peter Pan is the story of a boy who doesn't want to grow up." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. He flies into open windows at night, to those who believe in him." Harry added.  
  
"One day, he lost his shadow into a girl name Wendy's house. He took her, and her brothers to Never Never Land, where they meet up with Captain Hook. It's a big adventure story, and some romance."  
  
Ginny grinned to herself, her somber mood gone. This is going to be so much fun! She thought.  
  
"Hey Potter! You should try out for the part of the big, stupid guy!" A familiar drawling voice said. Malfoy stood by their table, glaring at Harry.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! You should try out for one of the lost boys!" Harry retorted back. Malfoy stared at him, confused, and fell silent, walking away.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"There aren't many times when I like being part of the muggle world, but this is one of them!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
That night, when Ginny was getting ready to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about the way Malfoy looked at Harry. There was malice, and hatred, but she was sure she saw something else. Something other than his usual demeanor..  
  
* * * *  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning, she got dressed slower than usual. Her mind was preoccupied with the idea of trying out for the play. I don't know if I should. After all. I don't even know what Peter Pan is! . But maybe if I do, Harry could notice me. but I'm over him. This went on for a while.  
  
Ginny was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she didn't notice the person in her path. They crashed into each other. BANG! Stars were whirling around Ginny's head.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasel." A nasty drawling voice said.  
  
Ginny's head cleared long enough for her to realize that she'd crashed into Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry" she mumbled.  
  
"You'd better be." He said, and walked off, leaving her to pick herself off the ground.  
  
Ginny sighed. There was no use getting mad about it. That was the way Malfoy was. She wasn't about to forget the rude way he'd treated her when they first met in Flourish and Blotts oh so many years ago. But last night was the first time she'd seen a glimpse of someone else. Someone hidden within the rock hard personality.  
  
"Hey Ginny! You alright?"  
  
Ginny turned to see the trio standing in front of her it was Hermione who had spoken. Have I shrunk, or are they just really tall? She thought, and then it hit her. She was still sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said  
  
"Here. Want a hand?" Harry asked. He extended his hand to her.  
  
For once, Ginny's pulse didn't flutter.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
She took his hand, and stood up. She noticed that she didn't feel the slightest quiver in her stomach. She just felt.. Normal. Maybe I really am over him.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast." Hermione said.  
  
They walked down the hallway, and Ginny tried to forget the odd, bizarre incident.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny stood outside the great hall. I don't know if I can do this.. She'd thought she'd made up her mind, but she was so unsure now. She glanced at her watch. It was 3:15. Auditions were starting soon.  
  
You can do it! Go for it girl! Ginny took a steadying breath.  
  
"Here goes." She mumbled.  
  
She opened the doors, and walked nervously inside. It felt like she was a first year again, seeing the great hall for the first time, and in a way, she was. All of the tables had been set against the wall, and a big open space stood where the tables once were. Numerous kids were milling around. Ginny thought she'd spotted Neville Longbottom.  
  
There are so many people. Ginny's breathing became labored, as she began losing her nerve. I'm so going to choke! She turned around, and walked slowly towards the doors, praying her legs wouldn't buckle.  
  
"Chickening out weasel?"  
  
Ginny gasped more out of fear than surprise. Malfoy stood in front of her. I didn't know Malfoy was so tall. Ginny felt the walls closing in on her.  
  
"N-n-no. I-I'm n-not." She stammered. She was shaking all over.  
  
Malfoy laughed in her face.  
  
"Right. Sure you're not." He said sarcastically. "And you're stammering, and stuttering for no apparent reason."  
  
He laughed again, and Ginny wondered why he was so cruel to her, when she'd done nothing to him. Anger began to seep into her, replacing the fear.  
  
"You don't know anything about me, so shut up Malfoy." She glared at him.  
  
There was surprise in his eyes for a brief moment. Then it passed, and his eyes became hard and cold again.  
  
"I know more than you think Weasel." He said.  
  
Curiosity begged Ginny, and she took the bait.  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
He stepped closer to her, and she felt the walls closing in even more, threatening to squash her between them, like sandwich bread.  
  
"It's disgusting, the way you pine over that stupid Potter."  
  
People had stopped their conversations, and were staring at Malfoy and Ginny. Neither were aware of their surroundings.  
  
"Like I said Malfoy." Ginny's voice sounded angrier than anyone had ever heard. "You don't know anything about me, so mind your own business."  
  
Everyone around stared at each other, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
"Well the little weasel has a backbone after all!" Malfoy laughed. "And here I thought you were a spineless little chicken who was too scared to say a few lines in front of a few measly people."  
  
"Who said I wasn't going to try out?"  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"N-n-no I'm not c-chickening o-o-out." Malfoy imitated her earlier behavior.  
  
Ginny was seeing red, and when Virginia Weasley sees red, god help the poor person who receives her wrath. Without a word, she marched up to the front of the room, and waited patiently. Soon, Professor McGonagall came in, with a pile of scripts.  
  
"Welcome to the auditions." She said loudly. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"If you're interested in auditioning, please come stand behind Miss Weasley here, and take a number. When you are called, you will come forth, and read the lines from the script. The cast list will be posted on Friday. Any questions?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Good. Then on with the show!"  
  
Since Ginny was first in line, she got the first number. She sat back down, and watched everyone receive his or her numbers. Malfoy sneered at her, on his way back to where he was standing. This just made Ginny all the more determined.  
  
Soon, everyone had a number. Ginny was growing increasingly nervous, but knew that if she were to back out now, she'd never hear the end of it from Malfoy.  
  
"Alright then. first up is Ginny Weasley."  
  
Almost instantly, all eyes were on her. Ginny felt the walls closing in on her again, crushing, grinding, collapsing the little air she had left in her lungs-  
  
"Something wrong Ginny? You look so pale." Professor McGonagall's voice was kind.  
  
Malfoy laughed.  
  
"What'd I tell you? Weasel is too chicken to do it!" he started imitating a chicken, which made several people laugh. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes, as if shielding off everyone. This, of course, made everyone laugh harder.  
  
"Aww! Little weasel is too chicken to do it. She's such a baby. She needs a little baby blanket-"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking at the magnitude of the voice. Thinking it was McGonagall, everyone looked at her. She looked just as perplexed as everyone else.  
  
"I'm not a weasel, or a chicken, or a baby! I'M GINNY WEASLEY, AND I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU, OR ANYONE! So if you think I'm going to chicken out, you can forget it!"  
  
Ginny was so wrapped up in her angry rant that she didn't notice the clapping until everyone had joined in.  
  
'Well done Miss Weasley!" McGonagall said.  
  
"What'd I do?" Ginny was confused.  
  
"I must say that I didn't know that you had it in you. That was some fine acting!"  
  
"But." Ginny tried to tell her that she wasn't acting, that in fact, it was genuine.  
  
"Let's see some more then!"  
  
McGonagall turned around.  
  
Malfoy stood near the front of the room now, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well. if Ginny wants to read from the script, then it's her choice, but I think that sudden burst was really quite original."  
  
"Please. let me read from the script."  
  
For once in her life, Ginny was actually grateful that Malfoy was there.  
  
* * * *  
  
The auditions went on. Malfoy did really well, and received many looks of approval. Others didn't do so well. Neville Longbottom, for instance, couldn't get past the first line. Ginny hoped that he would still get a part. Neville was a nice boy.  
  
Now McGonagall stood in front of the room once more.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. I hope that you had fun. I know I did!"  
  
Everyone left, talking all at once. Ginny managed to slip past everyone. Relief that it was over, sagged through her. Her body felt drained of energy.  
  
"Well Weasel. I guess I was wrong. but don't let it get to your head. I'm still better than you."  
  
"Malfoy? Shut up."  
  
She walked away, leaving Malfoy standing there, speechless.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next few days seems to crawl by. Ginny was dying to know if she got a part. She tried to avoid Malfoy like the plague, but there were times when she couldn't. Like at lunch. That was when the undeclared war raged between the two of them. Insults flew between them constantly.  
  
"They shouldn't call you Weasel. They should call you rat. A dead, scrawny rat." Malfoy said one day in passing.  
  
"And they should call you Mr. Fathead" Ginny had retorted,  
  
Still, insults in all, Ginny found something almost. intriguing about Malfoy. She knew that something must've happened in his past, to make him act the way he did.  
  
Sometimes, she almost went as far as wishing things were. different between the two of them, but she knew that was impossible Because of their differences, they could never be friends. At least, that's what Ginny thought.  
  
After many long days, spent awaiting the news, Friday finally, FINALLY came to pass. Ginny got up, and literally sprang out of bed.  
  
Today's the day. I hope I get a part.  
  
Ginny got dressed in record time, and rushed downstairs to the great hall. As luck would have it, the cast list was posted on the door, and there was a crowd of kids near it. Ginny pushed her way through the throng, and bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry." she started to say, and realized it was Malfoy.  
  
"Oh the great one is apologizing to me!" he said in falsetto. "I should be honored!"  
  
"Shut up Mafloy."  
  
"Oh? No good insults for me today? Lost your touch have we weasel?"  
  
Ignoring him, Ginny pushed her way up front, and began reading down the list of names.  
  
'Oh my gosh!" she cried out loud.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
A/N: I'm ending it here, because I'm cruel. ^_^. No really, I want to make you wait. It's my first attempt at a story with Draco in it. I hope he isn't too OOC. if any of you have suggestions to make Draco seem more realistic, I'm happy to receive them. So please REVIEW!! I leave you now to contend with my starburst. Luv ya lotz! Bandana Gurl. AKA BG ^_^ 


	2. The Cast List

Hello Everyone! I'm back for the second installment of my story. Since people seem to like it, I'm insanely giddy!! Thank you VERY much to those who reviewed my story. I luv ya all!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, nor do I own the story of Peter Pan, so please don't sue me! I shall now bestow my creation for you people. MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
This is where we left off..  
  
"Oh? No good insults for me today? Lost your touch have we weasel?"  
  
Ignoring him, Ginny pushed her way up front, and began reading down the list of names.  
  
'Oh my gosh!" she cried out loud.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
Chapter Two - Rehearsals  
  
Ginny read over the list over again, making sure she wasn't imagining things. Her name, her name was on the list. "Wendy - Virginia Weasley". The list read. Ginny could hardly believe her good luck. A huge grin spread across her face.  
  
"Don't smile too much Weasel. You might make yourself look ugly that way."  
  
But Ginny was too happy to even let Malfoy spoil it. She just grinned harder, leaving him confused. She was in such a good mood, that everyone around her became happier too. At lunchtime, she sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were talking excitedly.  
  
"I can't believe I got the part of Tinkerbell!" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"You tried out?" Ginny asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"We all did." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Well it was at the last minute." Harry said  
  
"I got Smee. whoever that is," Ron said.  
  
"It's Captain Hook's servant. and I'm playing Captain Hook." Harry said proudly.  
  
"That's great." Ginny said, smiling. Not only did I get a part. but all my friends did too! This is going to be a great play.  
  
"So. did you get a part?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. I got the part of Wendy."  
  
Harry and Hermione gasped almost simultaneously.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, fearing the worst, and then she saw the look of awe, and pride on their faces.  
  
"You got a leading role Gin." Harry said.  
  
"Peter Pan is the biggest part, and then Wendy." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ginny felt like jumping up and down. I can't believe it!  
  
"We're serious."  
  
"Good for you Ginny." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They all began eating, except for Ginny, who was far too excited to eat. I'm so happy. Just then, she spotted Malfoy walking towards her. She braced herself.  
  
"Didn't I tell say you would make yourself more ugly than you already are, if you keep on smiling like that?" he asked in his nasty drawl.  
  
"I would rather be ugly, than an idiot." Ginny said.  
  
"OOH! You hurt my feelings Weasel. Now I'm going to go cry!"  
  
Malfoy stalked off, and Ginny wished that he would trip and fall. As if sensing her thoughts, Hermione asked,  
  
"Why does he have to be a scumbag all the time?"  
  
"It's in his blood." Ron said, frowning.  
  
Just then, Ginny was struck with a horrible thought.  
  
"Oh no!" she said aloud. All three looked at her.  
  
'What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"What if Malfoy is in the play too?"  
  
The three looked at each other, as if the thought hadn't occurred to them.  
  
"I certainly hope not!" Hermione said.  
  
"That would be the worst." Ron said.  
  
Harry said nothing, just frowned.  
  
"I'm going to go check the cast list. be right back."  
  
They all watched Hermione leave the table, and walk out of the hall. Everyone was too absorbed in his or her conversations to notice. Hermione returned a minute later, with a horrified look on her face. She sat down, and ate her food, not saying a word to anyone.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron finally asked.  
  
"What?" she asked, in a barely audible voice.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I can't tell them. but they'll find out sooner, or later. but I can't be the one to tell them. she thought.  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
"Nothing! You come in here all sad, and you expect us to believe it's nothing? How thick do you think we are Hermione?"  
  
But Hermione wouldn't say anything more. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.  
  
* * * *  
  
"For homework. I want you to do a three foot long scroll on how to transfigure a book into a toadstool. and those of you who are in the play, rehearsals start at 4:00 sharp!"  
  
Everyone raced out of class when McGonagall dismissed them. Ginny ran up to the dorm, to get changed, and start her homework. She had half an hour to kill. When she got up to the common room, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione milling around.  
  
"Hey Ginny" Ron said.  
  
"Hi." She said, "What're you guys doing?"  
  
"Waiting around. killing time." Harry said  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  
"Well we can always walk around the castle. That always works to kill time." Ginny said.  
  
"Good idea." Harry said. "Coming Ron? Hermione?"  
  
"Naw. I'll see you guys there."  
  
Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"Ok. see you in a bit."  
  
Harry and Ginny climbed out of the portrait hole, and into the hallway.  
  
"Where to?" Harry asked  
  
"Anywhere."  
  
So they walked along, talking, and laughing. Normally, Ginny would have been insanely happy to be walking with Harry, but as of late, something had changed inside of her. It was the weirdest thing. Maybe she was finally growing up.  
  
"Ginny?" A voice startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time to go for rehearsal." Harry said.  
  
They walked quickly, and reached the great hall at 4:00 on the dot. They pushed open the door, and walked inside. The first person Ginny saw, was Malfoy. She groaned.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked. He hadn't spotted Malfoy yet.  
  
"Hey weasel. Come to kill off some mudbloods with your ugliness?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry beat her too it.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. Come here to dirty the place up with your trash?"  
  
"Shut up Potter." Malfoy glared at him. Harry glared back. They were glaring daggers at each other, until a loud voice ran throughout the room.  
  
"IT'S SHOWTIME!"  
  
Every person in the room turned their hand to the front of the room, where Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall stood.  
  
"Welcome to the rehearsals. Congratulations to all of you, for making it this far." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You will each receive your books, and today, we will just read the script aloud." McGonagall said.  
  
"But first. we will tell you the story of Peter Pan, for those who do not know what it is about."  
  
"The basic story is about three children, who don't want to grow up. John, who is played by Seamus." Everyone turned to look at Seamus, who took a bow.  
  
"Michael, who is played by Neville." Neville smiled and waved.  
  
". And Wendy, who is played by Ginny." Everyone turned to look at her, She grinned.  
  
"They invented stories of a boy named Peter Pan, who lived in NeverNever land, where no one grew up. Peter Pan came by one night, because he lost his shadow, and Wendy found it for him, so along with the help of Tinkerbell, who is played by Hermione, they flew off to NeverNever land, where there were no rules."  
  
Dumbledore continued on.  
  
"But in NeverNever land, there was an evil pirate named Captain Hook, who is played by Harry." Everyone looked at him, and he looked uncomfortable.  
  
"He wants to kill Peter Pan. Him and his gang of pirates, and his trusty sidekick Smee, who is played by Ron." Ron smiled.  
  
"But Peter Pan is not without help. The lost boys, who are played by an assortment of people, help fight the pirates, and during all of this Peter Pan manages to fall in love with Wendy."  
  
Dumbledore paused, letting it all sink in. The girls now looked interested.  
  
"And there is a big battle at the end, and Captain Hook is defeated but Peter Pan has to choose between leaving NeverNever land, and growing up, or never seeing Wendy again."  
  
Everyone now looked intrigued.  
  
"In the end, he chooses to grow up, and have kids."  
  
"That's the basic story." McGonagall said.  
  
"Are there any question before we start?"  
  
"I have one." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes?" Everyone looked at her, and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Who is playing Peter Pan? You never said who was playing him."  
  
"I am" said the one voice that Ginny didn't want to hear.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Malfoy, who stood there, with a sour look on his face.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, out of pure shock.  
  
"I'm playing Peter Pan."  
A/N: Another cliffhanger ending! I'm sorry. It's just more fun to do that. It only took me an hour or two to write this chappie! I know I also kind of deviated from the story of Peter Pan, but I was kinda combining it with Hook. That's such a good movie. Anyways, please R&R, and I will write more soon. Another big thanks, and hugs go out to those who reviewed my first chappie. Luv ya lotz! ~_^ Bandana Gurl. AKA BG 


	3. Rehearsals

Hey peoples. Wassup? I'm back for the third installment of 'Draco Pan' (gotta give the public what it wants right?) I'm very happy with the response I got from the last two chapters. I feel so loved! ^_^ A note to all you beta readers out there. I'm looking for a beta-reader to read my stories (both fanfic, AND original). If anyone is interested, please email me at anime_hyper@hotmail.com arigatou! I shall now bestow upon you the long awaited chapter three. MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story of Harry Potter, or The story of Peter Pan, so if you want to sue me. DON'T! (And you can't, now that I've put the disclaimer on, so there!)  
  
Where we last left off.  
  
"Who is playing Peter Pan? You never said who was playing him."  
  
"I am" said the one voice that Ginny didn't want to hear.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Malfoy, who stood there, with a sour look on his face.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, out of pure shock.  
  
"I'm playing Peter Pan."  
  
Chapter Three - Rehearsals  
  
This can't be happening. please say this isn't happening. Ginny thought. She could feel everyone staring at both her, and Malfoy.  
  
"Come on everyone. Enough talking. Let's get to work now."  
  
Ginny was never so grateful to hear a teachers voice in her life. Suddenly, a book appeared in her hand. Everyone else looked mildly surprised. Ginny sighed with relief. Everyone was forgetting about it. At least, for now. She stared at cover of the book. It showed a young girl sitting on a windowsill, and looking at the stars. It was so pretty, that Ginny almost forgot her misery for a second. Almost.  
  
"So. we're going to start at Act One, Scene one, with John and Micheal fighting. Just read your lines."  
  
Professor McGonagall paused, and waited. And waited. Everyone was looking bored.  
  
"What's wrong?" she finally asked.  
  
"Neville! You're supposed to start now." Harry whispered to him.  
  
"Oh! I guess I forgot." He said, turning red.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"If that Longbottom were any more stupid, he wouldn't know how to walk. As it is, he's a god for nothing-"  
  
"Shut up Mafloy." Ginny hissed. Malfoy turned to her.  
  
"And why should I weasel? Oh." He smirked at her. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
"Neville's my friend. Nothing more." She growled at him.  
  
"Oh! I'm a weasel. I love a fat lump named Longbottom! Oh my!" he said in a girlie voice.  
  
"Malfoy. I'm warning you. don't push me."  
  
"Say. that's not such a bad idea."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Before she could say a word, Ginny found herself on the floor. Pain shot up her lower back.  
  
"Miss Weasely?" McGonagall's voice was concerned.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. Why does it hurt to move? Unexpected tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Gin?" Harry asked. He now stood at her side.  
  
"Not really." she croaked out. The pain was slowly subsiding.  
  
"Here." Harry held out his hand, and she took it gratefully. Once on her feet, she practically collapsed in Harry's arms.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"I'm alright." She forced her eyes open. Everyone was staring at her, concern reflecting on his or her faces. I'll get you Malfoy. if it's the last thing I do. This is now an all out WAR.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Ginny? Perhaps you'd like to go up to your dorm and rest?" Professor McGonagall's voice was kind. Ginny longed to go up and rest, but it would mean giving it to the pain, and giving Mafloy the last laugh. She wasn't about to do THAT.  
  
"No" she said with effort. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall's voice turned frigid.  
  
"That was uncalled for, and dangerous. You should be ashamed of yourself."   
  
Malfoy shrugged. "Can I help it if she can't take a joke?"   
  
The professor's face took on a nasty grin, one that made Ginny feel much better.   
  
"Should we see if you can take any of MY jokes, Mr. Malfoy? I've got quite a lot of good ones..."   
  
Ginny grinned. Professor McGonagall was well-liked, but her practical jokes, though few and far between, were almost criminally good.  
  
The last time she'd pranked someone, she'd cast a spell on a boy that would make any food he came near try to eat him.  
  
Needless to say, with all the running the boy had gotten, he'd lost quite a bit of weight  
  
Malfoy paled. "No thanks!"  
  
* * * *  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed by slowly for Ginny. They got through the first two acts, and Ginny used her anger as a key tool in her reading. When they had finished the rehearsal for the day everyone came up to her, and told her what a great job she had done. She smiled, and thanked everyone, and managed to forget her anger. Then Malfoy walked by her with a sneer, and it returned with a vengeance.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry saw her frown. He didn't like to see her frown. Her smile was so pretty. and these days it was so rare.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"You aren't alright Ginny. If you were, you wouldn't still be angry."  
  
How well he reads my facial expression. but he doesn't understand. How could Harry possibly understand what I'm going through?  
  
"Maybe so. But don't worry about it. It's not your concern."  
  
Harry was shocked. She was almost. rude to him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. "Never mind. You don't understand. You couldn't possibly understand."  
  
'But-"  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
She picked up her stuff and left, leaving Harry staring open-mouthed at her retreating back. Once Ginny was safe in her dorm, only then did she let her pent up tear flow unchecked. This is how it's going to be. I can't show my weakness to anyone. Especially Malfoy. She thought. She cried until she could cry no more, and curled up in her bed. Sleep claimed her for the night.  
  
The next morning, Ginny awoke with a terrible headache. He head pounded on relentlessly, as she got ready for school. She barely made it to the great hall. Ron and Hermione looked at her worriedly when she sat down.  
  
"You ok Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Headache." she managed to whisper. The noise in the great hall was nearly deafening to her ears. It made her want to pass out. But I can't show any signs of weakness. Suddenly, a plate of food was put in front of her.  
  
"Here. Eat something. You probably have a headache, because you didn't eat dinner yesterday."  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Said Ginny gratefully. She began eating, and thankfully, found her headache was clearing up.  
  
"Longbottom and Weasel. The two most pathetic losers around." Came the nasty drawl. Ginny was just finishing her breakfast, Her headache was basically gone.  
  
"Hey Mad Flea! If we're so pathetic. why is it we were put in the house where people are loyal and brave? If anything, you're the pathetic one. Coward."  
  
Mafloy glared daggers at her.  
  
"Well at least I'm rich!" he said.  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed an evil red.  
  
"But you're a coward. You can't buy bravery, or friendship. or intelligence"  
  
"I'm not a coward!" he said, his eyed flashing venomous hatred towards her.  
  
"If you're not. prove it!" she said, almost gleefully.  
  
Ha ha...he didn't say anything about not being intelligent or having friends. I'll have to rub his nose in that one later  
  
"Fine I will!" he said,  
  
"Go ahead. I'm waiting."  
  
She crossed her arms, and stared at him. She could almost sense the hidden fear. After a few minutes, he said.  
  
"There are too many people around."  
  
"Hah! That just proves I'm right. You ARE a coward."  
  
"No I'm not!" he yelled. Conversation stopped dead, and everyone stared at Malfoy. He glared at everyone.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Trouble?" Everyone turned to look at Professor Dumbledore, who looked at Mafloy, concerned.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong." He said  
  
"Then please join your classmates."  
  
Mafloy turned to o back to his seat, but not before leaning in, and whispering in Ginny's ear.  
  
"I'll get you for this weasel. you mark my words. You will pay."  
  
"Words Malfoy. It's all words and no action." Ginny hissed back.  
  
He smirked at her. "We'll just see who has the last laugh."  
  
"If it's you, I'll make sure it is your last."  
  
He strode back to his seat. Ginny was left wondering how much hatred you could feel for someone without it consuming you. She sighed, and ate the rest of her meal in silence.  
  
* * * *  
  
The day wore on, and soon Ginny found herself facing the dreaded rehearsal. She groaned inwardly when she reached the Great Hall at 4:00. Heaving a sigh, she opened the doors, expecting Malfoy to pounce on her.. But nothing happened. Malfoy was at the other end of the room. He didn't even notice her. Maybe it's best that he doesn't notice me. She thought.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking over on the other side of the room, away from Malfoy. Ginny joined them in their conversation. To her great relief, no one asked about this morning's argument between her and Malfoy.  
  
Time passed. To her great surprise, Ginny was having fun, and before she knew it, rehearsal was over. The only thing that bothered her was why Malfoy didn't even blink an eye at her. It was almost like she was getting.used to the idea of a daily argument. Like without it, she felt sort of. incomplete. What am I thinking? Have I gone crazy? She wondered.  
  
The thought stayed in her mind over the next few days. Malfoy strangely had stopped talking to her completely. It was like she didn't even exist to him. She been expecting a kamikaze attack on her after she'd embarrassed him, but this. she didn't know what was going on. It's probably for the best anyway. she thought.  
  
Rehearsals were starting to get more challenging. Ginny had so many lines to memorize. The play was in 5 weeks. A little over a month. So far, Ginny had the first 4 scenes in act one mostly memorized. She worked hard, and everyone praised her for her efforts.  
  
The next day, Ginny came to rehearsal, only to hear that Malfoy wasn't there, due to "sickness". Like I believe that. he's probably completely avoiding me now. She thought. She sighed, and put her bags down.  
  
"Now everyone. I want you to open up you books to the last scene. We want to start establishing our 'romance' between Peter Pan and Wendy."  
  
"But Professor McGonagall. Malfoy isn't here." Ginny said. And thank goodness he's not. I shudder at the thought of me falling in love with him, even If it's only acting. She thought.  
  
"I know that Miss Weasley. Mr. Potter will fill in for him today."  
  
Ginny stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Come on Mr. Potter. We don't have all day."  
  
Harry stepped up to the front of the room, and joined Ginny.  
  
"Open your book to page 97. We'll start from there." McGonagall directed.  
  
Harry and Ginny obediently opened their books, and began reading.  
  
"Well. I guess this means Goodbye then." Ginny read.  
  
"No it doesn't." Harry read  
  
"Why not? I have to leave NeverNever Land. I can't stay here. I want to grow up, and be a mother."  
  
"But you don't understand! We can be together. Wendy I love you!"  
  
Everyone stared at Harry in shock, as he leaned in and kissed her. Ginny felt her face flush in embarrassment. As soon as her released her, Ginny couldn't look him in the eye. She stared at the floor.  
  
I can't believe he did that! And the worst part is. I didn't feel anything. I think I'm officially 'over' with him. Ginny gave a small sigh. She didn't love Harry anymore.  
  
And at the exact moment, someone else was thinking the exact opposite..  
  
Why did I do that? Why? Because you love her. but I can't! But you do.. Harry sighed deeply. There was no denying it. He loved Ginny Weasley.  
  
A/N: Oh my! What a surprise ending. I'm going to have conflict here. Things are starting to get interesting between Harry, Malfoy, and Ginny eh? I would like to thank everyone again for reviewing. It really made me happy to see that so many people like this story. Please R&R some more, and I will catch up with you in chapter 4. Luv ya lotz! Bandana Gurl ~_^ AKA BG 


	4. Enemies Becoming Friends

Konnichiwa to everyone. Today (being Sunday) I went and I bought the ACTUAL story of Peter Pan. It's really good, and it's given me some really good ideas. I again would like to thank everyone for reviewing. I thrive on your reviews, so keep them coming. If anyone has a good story, I will definitely review it. Now I shall reveal chapter 4. MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story of Peter Pan, or the Harry Potter characters, so don't sue. (I'm not very original. but at least I get to the point right?)  
  
Where we last left off.  
  
I can't believe he did that! And the worst part is. I didn't feel anything. I think I'm officially 'over' with him. Ginny gave a small sigh. She didn't love Harry anymore.  
  
And at the exact moment, someone else was thinking the exact opposite..  
  
Why did I do that? Why? Because you love her. but I can't! But you do.. Harry sighed deeply. There was no denying it. He loved Ginny Weasley.  
  
Chapter Four - Enemies Becoming Friends  
  
Rehearsal wore on. Ginny tired to forget what had happened, but she couldn't. It was branded in her memory forever, and like an unwanted guest, it wasn't' about to leave anytime soon. Ginny read the rest of the script mechanically, while Harry seemed more animated.  
  
Everyone tried their best not to notice the sudden tension, but it was difficult at times. It was especially hard for poor Ron and Hermione, who seemed to know what both parties felt about each other.  
  
"That's all for today. You did well." McGonagall said, indicating Harry and Ginny. Harry smiled, and glanced at Ginny. Ginny couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"The play is coming along really well don't you think?" Ron asked Hermione the next day at lunch.  
  
"It is. Ginny is doing really well despite what's been going on."  
  
"And Harry is dong pretty good too."  
  
Ginny sat picking at her food, half listening to the flow of conversation around her. What's wrong with me? Why am I so upset? She knew it wasn't because of Harry. No, it was something, or rather, someone else that was bothering her.  
  
It was at that moment, Malfoy walked by. He stared through Ginny as if she were air, and walked by without a backward glance. I still don't get why he's ignoring me. you'd think he's be insulting me. I haven't heard anything from him in days. Gunny sighed, and ate the rest of her lunch. It was going to be one of those days..  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny stood outside of the great hall, not really aware of her surroundings. She was thinking about Harry, and Malfoy. How they both infuriated her beyond belief. When she finally came back down to earth, she glanced at the clock, and saw that it was 4:15.  
  
"I'm late!" she cried, and rushed into the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look at her, and she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Ah. Miss Weasley. Decided to join us I see?" came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ginny flushed under her stare.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I was doing homework and-"  
  
"Save it for another time Miss Weasley. We have lots of work to do today. Open your book to page 24. We will start over."  
  
Ginny smacked her forehead. How could I forget my book? She thought. Now everyone was staring intently at her, boring their eyes into her, all except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione who all looked sympathetic.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" now McGonagall's voice sounded impatient.  
  
"I."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I forgot my book."  
  
The Professor sighed impatiently.  
  
"Go get it, and be quick about it."  
  
Ginny ran out of the Great Hall, relieved to be out of the room. She ran up to her dorm, and nearly tripped over her self getting her book. She was back at the great hall in ten minutes.  
  
"Are you ready Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Yes M'am."  
  
But her emotions got in the way of her acting. She couldn't stop thinking about Harry and Malfoy. She often had to be told when it was her line, when she would normally whip it off with hardly a glance at the script.  
  
By the end of the day, everyone was either impatient, or frustrated with Ginny. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were worried sick about her. When they went back up to the dorms to change for dinner, they tried talking to her.  
  
"You look pale Ginny. What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, You weren't yourself today." Hermione said.  
  
"Come on Ginny. You can tell us." Harry said.  
  
But Ginny couldn't tell them, Especially Harry.  
  
"It's nothing." She said.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny. Don't pull that crap on us again. We know something is wrong, and it's obviously pretty important, or it wouldn't be affecting your acting." Ron said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Ginny was growing impatient. She just wanted to eat dinner, and get upstairs to her dorm, where she could sleep and escape reality.  
  
"But Ginny."  
  
"I said leave me alone!"  
  
She ran up to the common room, and into the dorm, ignoring the curious stares. She slammed the door, and threw on some clothes. She rushed back out in a flurry, and went out of the common room. She passed by the trio in the hall, and pretended not to notice them. Harry gave her a very hurt look, but she didn't care. He didn't understand. None of them did.  
  
Ginny ate her dinner at the farthest end of the table, where she could avoid them. They gave her hurt looks, but for the most part didn't bother her. That was how Ginny wanted it. She wanted to be ALONE. She sighed, and ate her meal in silence. Try as hard as she could, her thoughts wouldn't divert from Harry and Malfoy. It didn't help that Malfoy was still avoiding her, and thinking she didn't even exist.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ginny! Line three!" Neville hissed.  
  
"Huh? What?" Ginny snapped out of her trance.  
  
"And I thought I was forgetful. What's up with you?" Neville asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He gave her an odd look, and Ginny wanted to scream at him.  
  
"Alright everyone. we'll start again." McGonagall was more impatient than usual these days, and it was mostly due to Ginny.  
  
"Now, when Peter come in from the window to greet Wendy, Wendy sits up in bed, and screams. Let's try it again."  
  
Ginny sat lay on the floor, and closed her eyes, wishing she could sleep, and forget all of her problems.  
  
"And. action!"  
  
Malfoy walked in the room.  
  
"Where is it? Where can it be?" He asked, indicating his shadow.  
  
He paused for a moment, and waited, and waited.  
  
"Ginny!" McGonagall said.  
  
There was no answer, save for the deep even breathing of someone is slumber.  
  
Neville walked over to where she lay.  
  
"I think she fell asleep." He said.  
  
McGonagall sighed. She was becoming very frustrated with Ginny. She walked towards the stage, and examined her. She bent down, and shook her hard by the shoulders.  
  
"Miss Weasley! Wake up!" she said in her sternest voice.  
  
Slowly, Ginny opened her eyes, and then wished she hadn't. Everyone was staring at her, and Harry was looking sympathetic again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must've fallen asleep." She said lamely.  
  
"Miss Weasley! We're in the middle of rehearsal. This is not a pajama party! I don't know WHAT has gotten into you the past few days, but I suggest you shape up! We're putting on this play in a month. And from the looks of it, I don't think you're ready!"  
  
Ginny now sat up. Everything was blurry, and she couldn't concentrate. What's wrong with me? She asked herself for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Are you ready to get to work?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Ginny stood up, walked three steps, and tripped over her own two feet. She landed hard on the ground, but strangely didn't feel any pain.  
  
"Miss Weasley. I thought you said you were ready."  
  
"I know. I did. And I am. " She trailed off.  
  
"Then please get up, and don't trip over yourself."  
  
Ginny got up a second time, and did not trip. But in her mind, she was still thinking about Harry and Malfoy.  
  
* * * *  
  
Days rolled by. Instead of improving. Ginny became worse in rehearsal instead of better. In addition to completely forgetting her lines, she was also tripping over things, mostly being herself. Professor McGonagall had completely lost patience with her.  
  
"All right everyone. Good job. Miss Wesaley, may I see you a moment?" The Professor waited until everyone had left. Ginny stood, waiting patiently.  
  
"This is very difficult for me to say." she began.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, anxious to know her fate.  
  
"I've been more than fair with you these past few days. You used to be attentive, and did really well in rehearsals. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Ginny honestly had no idea of why she was doing so poorly.  
  
The Professor sighed.  
  
"Well I should tell you straight up. You have one LAST chance to prove yourself, and to shape up."  
  
"And if I don't?" Ginny was almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Then I'm afraid you'll be asked to turn in your role as Wendy. It will be given to someone else."  
  
Involuntarily, Ginny gave a small sob.  
  
"You can't! This play is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!"  
  
"I don't WANT to Miss Weasley, but everyone isn't doing very well these days, and I'm afraid it's your poor performance that's affecting everyone."  
  
"I'll try harder! I really will." Tears were blurring the edge of her vision. Don't cry in front of the professor.  
  
"That is all. You may go."  
  
Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, heaviness weighed her down. She felt so much pressure. I have to do well. I just have to! She sighed, and went upstairs to change.  
Dinner that night was quiet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that something bad had happened with Ginny, but they knew it was pointless to talk to her, so they were talking amongst themselves, waiting patiently for her to tell them, which she would eventually, mad at them, or not.  
  
"Smee is such a cool character. I've never played an Irish bloke before" Ron said.  
  
"Tinker bell is actually a real pain." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny sat there, attempting to eat, but in truth she was growing angrier by the minute. How can they be so happy about it? It's driving me crazy!  
  
"Well Captain Hook is a very dark and foreboding person. I'm finding it hard to play him." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry about it mate. You'll get it." Ron said.  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Will all of you just shut up?" she cried.  
  
The trio stared at her, speechless.  
  
"Why do you always have to talk about the bloody play so much? Can't you just leave it alone?"  
  
"Did McGonagall say you couldn't be in the play anymore Ginny?" Herminoe was the first to recover, and ask the question. Ginny glared at her.  
  
"It's none of your business!" she pushed her plate of food away from her, and stood up. She stormed out of the great hall, ignoring the curious stares from innocent bystanders. As soon as she was out of sight, there was the sound of quiet laughter at the Slytherin table.  
  
"I think that's a great idea Draco!" Quidditch captain Marcus Flint was saying.  
  
"I know, and the best part is, Weasel is already in trouble with McGonagall."  
  
"You're a genius mastermind man." Marcus said  
  
He smiled sardonically.  
  
"Of course I am. You would expect anything less?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
Malfoy ate the rest of his dinner in silence, impatient for tomorrow's rehearsal to happen. She won't know what hit her. it's my best idea yet. He thought. Tomorrow's going to be a good day..  
  
* * * *  
  
"Have a good day!" The teacher said, smiling.  
  
Everyone raced out of the classroom. Ginny ran up to the common room, to see if anyone was there. As it turned out, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all there.  
  
"Hey guys." She said.  
  
"Hey Ginny. feeling better?" Herminoe asked.  
  
Ginny suddenly remembered last night, and blushed.  
  
"I'm so sorry I snapped at you. I wasn't having a very good day." She said.  
  
"It's fine." Hermione said.  
  
"You did have us pretty worried though." Ron said.  
  
"Well I'm better now." Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"That's always good."  
  
Ginny sat down on the couch, and they spent the next while talking, and having fun. Ginny was in a good mood, when they went down for rehearsal. They went into the great hall, Ginny being optimistic about things.  
  
I can do this. I can do this. I will do good. She thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy was watching her, waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action.  
  
"Good evening everyone." Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Hello Professor." Everyone chorused.  
  
"Is everyone ready to get some work done?" she asked, with her eye on Ginny.  
  
"Yes!" everyone, including Ginny shouted.  
  
"Good, then let's get to it!"  
  
Everyone opened their books, and amidst all of the paper shuffling, and the talking that comes between tasks, Malfoy put his plan into action. He whipped out his wand, careful to conceal it. He pointed it at Ginny, and mumbled the spell he'd found in his prank book. Ginny felt an odd sensation at the back of her head. She turned around, but didn't see anything. That's odd.. she thought.  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"What's odd?" Hermione asked from beside her.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" This is weird.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is weird.." "What's weird?" Hermione was growing alarmed.  
  
Malfoy was grinning like the Cheshire cat by now.  
  
"Hey Weasel!" he hissed.  
  
Why does he have to be such a jerk?  
  
"Why does he have to be such a jerk?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh! I'm so wounded! I'd better leave so you don't attack me some more."  
  
"Shut up Mad Flea." Does he even understand how much it really hurts?  
  
"Does he even understand how much it really hurts?"  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's like I'm thinking whatever I say."  
  
Why do things like this always happen to me?  
  
"Why do things like this always happen to me?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Hermione said.  
  
"Let's just start reading ok?" Ron asked.  
  
"I suppose." And so begins another torture session.  
  
"And so begins another torture session" she said.  
  
"Miss Weasley?"  
  
"She always picks the worse times. It's like the Professor is out to get me or something" Ginny both said, and thought.  
  
"Miss Weasley! I thought we were going to change? This is not getting to be a very good start."  
  
"Why does she always pick on me? Can't she just leave me alone?"  
  
"No Miss Weasley I can't leave you alone, and if you don't start reading, I WILL revoke your role in the play!" The Professor's eyes were blazing.  
  
"Everything has to happen to me! First it's Harry being all nice to me, and I don't even like him like that, and then Malfoy is ignoring me, and for some odd reason it bothers me. It's almost as if I.. like him or something, but I can't!"  
  
Everyone, including Malfoy gasped. Everyone stared at Ginny in shock.  
  
"Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I hate this!" Ginny was now pacing the floor.  
  
"Why can't everyone just leave me alone? Why does he have to insult me so much? It really hurts me. But I guess he doesn't have any compassion, or he wouldn't be so horrible to me!"  
  
Professor McGonagall had had enough.  
  
"Miss Virginia Weasley! As of now, you're no longer playing Wendy! You may exit the Great Hall"  
  
"She hates me! Everyone does! I wish I could just go to sleep, and not wake up!"  
  
She ran from the Great Hall, sobbing. Once she was gone, Professor McGonagall turned to the group.  
  
"It's very unfortunate to lose her, but I couldn't keep her while she was in hysterics like that. Miss Parkinson will be playing Wendy"  
  
"Really? That's so cool!"  
  
Pansy grinned, and went to the front of the Great Hall where Malfoy stood. He had long since stopped grinning.  
  
So the rehearsal continued, but Malfoy couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. For once in his life, he felt guilty, and sympathetic for someone. After rehearsal was over, he did something completely out of character. He went to go find Ginny and apologize.  
  
No one else seemed to care about her. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't talking to her. Everyone acted like she didn't even exist. Like she was dead, and long forgotten to everyone.  
  
Malfoy looked in the library, and everyone he could access, but he couldn't find her. He was on the verge of giving up, when he heard sobbing coming from the girls bathroom on the main floor.  
  
"Weasel?" He called out.  
  
There was no answer, save for heavier sobbing. Sighing, Malfoy pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom.  
  
"I know you're in here Weasel. You can't deny it."  
  
"Come to torture me some more?" she asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
He was now completely inside the bathroom. He saw that one of the stall was shut and locked,  
  
"Actually. for once I've come to a..pol..o.gize" he said the last word with great difficulty.  
  
"I don't believe him. Why doesn't he just leave me alone?"  
  
Lucky for him, he'd brought his wand. He pointed it at the stall, and whispered the counter curse. Ginny went quiet for a moment, and asked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I said the counter curse, for the curse I put on you."  
  
He could almost feel her rage.  
  
"You were the one who cursed me? Why?" he heard her sob again.  
  
"Because I wanted to get back at you for that day you embarrassed me."  
  
"Well thanks to you, I can't be in the play! The play meant everything for me, and you ruined my only chance."  
  
Malfoy sighed.  
  
"I know I did. I'm sorry." He said slowly.  
  
"Saying sorry won't cut it. It's not going to change the fact that I'm not in the play."  
  
"Look Weasley. I feel guilty, and sympathetic for once. I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"  
  
He heard her stand up, and open the door. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Maybe a little respect." She said.  
  
"Well that I don't think is going to happen anytime soon."  
  
"So this changes nothing between us then?" he saw the smile she was trying to hide.  
  
"Maybe a little." He said  
  
"I'll stop calling you Mad Flea, if you stop calling me Weasel." She said  
  
"I'll have to think about that one."  
  
Ginny pushed past him.  
  
"I'm going to dinner. Later Mad Flea."  
  
"Don't trip and die Weasel." He retorted.  
  
"Oh shut up!" he heard her shout.  
  
He waited until she was out of sight, and then walked out of the bathroom, careful not to be seen. As unlikely as it seems, Malfoy was actually beginning to tolerate Ginny.  
  
"But don't let this incident think we're friends, because we're not!" he said to himself.  
  
Famous Last Words.  
A/N: WoW! What a long chappie! Even I didn't think it would be this long! I know I made Malfoy a bit OOC, but yeah, he's being nicer now! (Well kinda) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R, and I'll catch up with you in Chapter 5! Luv Ya Lotz! ~_^ Bandana Gurl AKA BG 


	5. Blackmail

A big hello to all you fabulous people! I haven't been too inspired lately to wrote (oh sob!) but I MUST. You shall all perish if you don't get to read the rest of the story. So that's why I'm writing. That, and the fact that I have some time, so why not write? Thank you all again for reviewing my stories. You're all awesome! Now you shall feast your eyes upon the long- awaited (well a week isn't very long, but I'm being poetic here!) Chapter 5! MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own the story of Harry Potter (sadly), nor do I own any rights to the story of Peter Pan (it would be nice though). So no suing me! I'm trying to save up to buy a computer! I can't be deprived of my computer, now can I?  
  
Where we last left off.  
  
He waited until she was out of sight, and then walked out of the bathroom, careful not to be seen. As unlikely as it seems, Malfoy was actually beginning to tolerate Ginny.  
  
"But don't let this incident think we're friends, because we're not!" he said to himself.  
  
Famous Last Words.  
  
Chapter Five - Blackmail  
  
Ginny sat down at the dinner table, feeling better than she had in weeks. She noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't speaking to her, but she figured she'd give them time. Let them come to her.  
  
She ate her dinner thoughtfully, not really noticing her surroundings. The revelations of the afternoon were slowly wearing off. She was thinking of a way to get back into the play. Ginny somehow knew ,that things were going to be alright now, acting wise. She'd gotten all of her thoughts off her chest. Malfoy had originally meant to harm her, but maybe it was really a blessing in disguise.  
  
". Ginny?" a hesitant voice asked.  
  
Ginny whipped around to face Neville, who, despite the tremor in his voice, looked angrier than shed ever seen him look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why'd you say all that stuff? You really hurt Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
Ginny sighed loudly.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I was cursed-" she began, but Neville interrupted her.  
  
"With what? Being a prat?"  
  
Ginny forced back the sudden tears that came to her eyes.  
  
"No, it wasn't me talking-"  
  
"What's your problem? I may be thick sometimes, but do you think I'm blind, and deaf too? I hear you talking. I saw you talking. How can you be so hurtful? I have to wonder at why Harry likes you so much. You're nothing but an insensitive little prat."  
  
With that, he walked away, back to where he sat. She watched him sit down, and saw that the people near him, were glaring at her. Suddenly, it seemed like the entire table was glaring at her, boring their eyes into her soul.  
  
"Stop looking at me!" she shouted.  
  
Conversation stopped in mid sentence. Everyone stared at Ginny, who was turning an awful shade of red. And then, the laughter. Small at first, but it grew, and grew, until everyone was crying tears of laughter. Even the Professors themselves were laughing, though they had no idea what they were laughing AT.  
  
The tears that had threatened her earlier were rapidly rising to the surface. She got up from the table, and ran out of the hall, the laughter still echoing painfully in her ears long after the sound had stopped.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny ran down the hall, not caring where she was going. Tears blurred her vision. She crashed into a statue, and fell. Pain enveloped her tailbone.  
  
"Is everything alright dear?" the statue asked, concerned.  
  
"Fine." She managed to croak out. She picked herself up, her tailbone screaming with pain. She walked off, leaving the statue looking at her retreating back.  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs, and somehow, ended up at the Fat Lady Portrait. Luckily for her, she was taking an afternoon nap, and sleepily revealed the empty common room. Thank goodness she's not entirely awake. I hate people who pretend to act concerned. She thought.  
  
She walked into the common room, not really seeing it as a whole, just parts here and there. She climbed the stairs, and went into her dorm. Seeing the familiarity of things, she jumped on to her bed, and lay there, letting her pent up tears flow unchecked.  
  
How can I go from feeling fine, to feeling lousy in so little time? She asked herself, but no answer came. She cried until her face felt raw, and flushed. She had never felt so small and lonely in her entire life. She curled up into a ball, and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to come and claim her.  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up, still feeling the pain of last night. Around her, girls were sleeping peacefully. She got out of her bed. and stepped in a pile of clothes. HER clothes, she realized.  
  
Looking around, she saw that her trunk lay wide open, everything spilling out of it. She glanced frantically around. Her journal that she had bought over the summer, after saving her money for a month was still there on her nightstand, she opened it up, and inspected it, it looked fine, save for the page after her most recent entry, Someone had written cruel, and hateful words on it, in blood red ink.  
  
"Why? I didn't do anything!" she said, as a fresh wave of tears enveloped her.  
  
She buried her face in her pillow, and stifled her sobs. Try as hard as she could, the girls still heard her. The got out of bed, and surrounded Ginny, laughing at how pathetic she was.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted, lifting her head from the pillow.  
  
This caused more laughter.  
  
Ginny took two deep breaths, and got out of her bed. Wordlessly, she picked up her clothes, and calmly put them back into her trunk. She opened to the page in the journal with the writing on it, she ripped it out, and threw it in the garbage. She shut the curtains to her bed, and got dressed.  
  
By the time she had reopened to curtains, no one was laughing. They were all throwing her venomous looks.  
  
"Don't waste your time. It's not bothering me in the least." She said/  
  
But in truth, on the inside she was crying her eyes out.  
  
Breakfast wasn't any better. Ginny sat down next to people she didn't know, but even they glared at her, and tormented her while she ate mechanically, barely tasting her food. She ignored them, trying to think of happy thoughts, but it was getting so hard.  
  
* * * *  
  
By the end of the day, Ginny was red eyed, from trying hold back her tears, She walked through the hallways, not even seeing the people's glares anymore. Her soul felt like it had been ripped apart, and then shattered into a thousand piece with a hammer. She felt lower than the scum of the earth. She sighed quietly, and prayed for a miracle to happen.  
  
Just then, Ginny happened to pass by the Great Hall, she suddenly remembered how much fun she had had, even a few days ago, working on the play. the thought made her smile. I have to convince McGonagall to let me back in the play! Then maybe people will stop being angry with me!  
  
Ginny had passed by the Great Hall by then. She walked back, ignoring the stares, and looks of hatred. She opened the door gingerly. As luck would have it, the Professor was there, alone.  
  
"Professor?" she asked timidly.  
  
McGonagall looked up from her book. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Ginny, but then they returned to their usual, impassive state.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked, evenly.  
  
Hearing someone talk civilly to her, instead of cruel and venomous, was almost Ginny's undoing. With great effort, she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the play." She said, surprised at the calmness in her voice.  
  
"And what is it you would like to say Miss Weasley?"  
  
Suddenly, Ginny broke down. Tears were streaming down her face, and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Miss Weasley? Are you alright?"  
  
This, of course, made Ginny sob harder. She's being so nice! I' not used to this. She thought.  
  
"I'm alright." She said through her tears.  
  
Her tears were subsiding, even as we speak. Soon, Ginny had stopped crying. A small shudder ran through her body.  
  
"Now Miss Weasley. what was that all about?" The Professor asked,  
  
"I'm so sorry that you had to see that. It's just that." she trailed off. "What Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Well. I was kind of hoping that you would.. let me be Wendy again?" as soon as she said those words, Professor McGonagall stared at her.  
  
"Miss Weasley." She began, and for a second, Ginny thought she would say yes, but then, she continued. "I'm afraid I can't let you back in the play. You're acting, while good in the beginning, has dwindled down somewhat. I'm sorry, but I stand by my decision."  
  
Ginny felt like crying. Why do bad things always happen to me?  
  
"Can't you reconsider? Please? This play means so much to me!" Ginny cried out of desperation.  
  
The Professor was now frowning.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I have told you my decision, and I WILL stand by it. You may exit the way you came in."  
  
Knowing it was futile to press further, Ginny walked out of the great hall, like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. I won't be defeated that easily.. Came her determined thought.  
  
Ginny sighed, and went upstairs, and to her dorm, trying yet again, to ignore the glares of everyone she passed by. One safe in her dorm, she pulled the curtains to her bed, wishing things were different. What good will wishing do? No amount of a miracle will save me now. The tears Ginny had been holding back now erupted. She sobbed into her pillow, hanging on for dear life, the last of her sanity.  
  
* * * *  
  
An odd croaking noise woke Ginny up in the early morning. She opened her sleepy eyes, and glanced around the bed. Everything looked fine. except for the covers looked a little lumpy. She pulled back the covers to reveal a bullfrog. It's croaking had been what had awoken her.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to scream, but upon closer inspection, saw that it was Neville's frog. Those girls must've put him in here to scare me. she thought, But I won't give them the satisfaction of screaming. She knew the girls were listening, waiting for her to scream, but instead she said loudly,  
  
"Awe! What a cute frog. So adorable. Wonder if it's a cute prince."  
  
She almost smiled at the thought of how surprised the girls would be. She pulled back the covers, expecting to see shocked expressions, instead she saw the girls smirking, and laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked. Ginny could feel her face heating up.  
  
"How pathetic are you? You hang around frogs? Are you a guy or something?" One of them asked.  
  
"No. But I happen to know this frog."  
  
"She's intimate with a frog! This is so great."  
  
The girls went on, laughing at her expense. Ginny sighed. It was going to be another long day..  
  
Somehow, Ginny got through most of her classes, but just barely. By the end of the day, her eyes were red from crying. She cried in transfiguration, and everyone laughed at her. The teacher had been out of the classroom at the time. Now she was lugging her stuff upstairs.  
  
Ginny was so deep in thought, she didn't see the foot that was in her path. Of course she tripped over it, and sent her, and all of her stuff flying down the stairs. She was unhurt, but now she caused a spectacle of herself. Again. Worse yet, a quick glance told her that her robes were ripped.  
  
After picking her stuff up, Ginny hurried upstairs, watching where she was going, and somehow, made it back to her dorm, unscathed. Her eyes were so blurred with tears, she didn't even SEE the glares of the people anymore. She curled up in a tight ball in her bed, and lay there, wondering how much worse life could get.  
  
Ginny found out at dinnertime. She sat at the far end of the table, and when her plate was filled, she barely tasted the food. Nothing was good anymore, Not even the food. The Professor happened to walk by, and when she passed by Ginny, without even thinking about it, asked her again for another chance in the play.  
  
"I told you no Miss Weasley, I believe I said no. Since you don't seem to be listening, I'm going to dock 10 points off your house."  
  
The people around her glared more harshly at Ginny. Great.. now I'm losing house points for everyone. I should just transfer to another school, and be over with it. She thought.  
  
"Hey Weasel! Kissed any frogs lately?"  
  
Ginny groaned, and was now fighting back the tears. Yet again.  
  
"No I haven't Malfoy." She said, in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Well you should, because your breath is so bad, only a frog would let you kiss him anyways!"  
  
Everyone around him erupted in laughter. Ginny felt her eyes burning.  
  
"Oh! Is Weasel going to cry now? What a baby!"  
  
The taunting got to be too much for her. Ginny ran from the table, nearly crashing into the door. How many times had she cried in the last two days? Tears were dripping onto her robes. Luckily for her, everyone was at dinner, so she made it to her dorm with nobody staring at her, or laughing at her. She lay on her bed, and sobbed.  
  
When Ginny had clamed down somewhat, she opened her journal, and decided to write up her pent up feelings. She wrote for twenty minutes, and finally came up with a poem.  
  
I Am Nobody  
  
I feel so lonely  
  
Detached from the world  
  
Dangling off the edge of a precipice  
  
Ready to slip off at any moment  
  
The thread of reality has been broken  
  
I float around, with no place to anchor my soul  
  
I'm in a void  
  
It's binding power strips me of myself  
  
I have no identity  
  
I am everything, and nothing at all  
  
My world is permanently twisted  
  
I pray for death as my release  
  
Salvation does not come  
  
I'm still existing in this dark time  
  
Fate won't intervene anymore  
  
I'm lost in the sands of eternal suffering  
  
No one will save me  
  
People continue on with their lives  
  
Living like mindless drones  
  
Only I saw through the mask; I broke free from the hypocrisy  
  
But at what price?  
  
Loneliness, pain and suffering are all I know anymore  
  
Sometimes late at night, I hear voices  
  
Mocking me, laughing at my stupidity  
  
I scream and write in torture  
  
But the night can be very long and cruel  
  
The pounding walls are closing me in  
  
Grasping, clawing for air  
  
Feeling my very bones being crushed under the strain  
  
A single, salty tear drips onto my finger  
  
It hurts so much  
  
I wish for a moment in time, someone could actually stop to care  
  
But in reality, I have to face facts  
  
I will forever be alone  
  
A single pair of footsteps walking along the beach  
  
The pain of escape clouds my future  
  
Will I ever be truly free?  
  
Alone. Always Alone.  
  
Ginny read her poem, and sighed. She felt much better after writing her frustrations down. She curled up under her covers, and was able to sleep peacefully that night.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day, Ginny woke up, and almost immediately her stomach started growling. I missed dinner last night. I should go down and get some food now. She thought. She slipped quietly out of bed, and went downstairs. Funny how no one had taunted her yet this morning. Maybe things are finally looking up for me.  
  
Ginny reached the Great Hall in no time. There were a handful of people down there, and aside from glaring at her, no one really bothered her. She sat down, puzzled by the sudden turn of events. No one said anything to her at all. Ginny was actually able to eat her breakfast without crying.  
  
The day passed by quickly. Ginny was still upset, but it didn't hurt as much. No one insulted her, or talked to her. It was like she didn't even exist. Now it felt like when Malfoy had ignored her, but a deeper pain. She walked by the great hall, and thought about trying to ask McGonagall again to let her back in the play. She has to let me back in the play. she just HAS to. Ginny opened the door, and looked inside. She was so shocked at what she saw, she couldn't speak, only stare, horrified at the bizarre scene in front of her.  
  
Malfoy was prancing around the room, with a set of books on his head. He was singing "I feel pretty" in a high pitched voice, and his robes were pulled up, so she could see his legs. Just then, Malfoy stopped singing, and glanced down at his legs.  
  
"I should shave these things. They're so hairy." He said, shuddering.  
  
Ginny quietly shut the door, and went up to her dorm. She was very disturbed by what she saw. At dinnertime, she saw McGonagall walking towards her, and figured the worst. She's going to yell at me again. Ginny thought. Instead, the Professor approached her.  
  
"Miss Weasley. I've been thinking. I do know how much this play means to you, so I'm willing to give you a second chance.."  
  
Ginny could hardly believe her ears.  
  
"..If you can get the support of one other cast member. I'll be waiting at 3:30 tomorrow, for whom ever you choose."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Ginny said.  
  
Things were looking up for Ginny. After dinner, she went up to the common room, and sat down on the couch. No one bothered her. Now. who should I get to support me? She asked herself.  
  
Since no one was talking to her, it was going to be very difficult. The only one who acted normal around her, was Malfoy.Suddenly she remembered the gruesome sight she'd seen earlier. Maybe I can get Malfoy to support me.. She laughed out loud. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day. for the first time in days, Ginny grinned.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day seemed to take forever for Ginny. All of her classes seemed twice as slow. Eventually, they were dismissed for the day. Ginny was practically dying by then. She raced out of the classroom, and to where she most often saw Malfoy hanging around after school. Sure enough, he was there, talking to his friends.  
  
"Malfoy" Ginny said, approaching him.  
  
He glared at her. "What do you want Weasel?" he asked.  
  
She got to the point.  
  
"I need to talk to you alone." She said.  
  
His friends started needling him. He shoved them off with a sneer.  
  
"This had better be good Weasel." He said, looking more sour than ever.  
  
"Oh it is." she took a deep breath. "I need someone to tell McGonagall that I'm a good actress, so I can be in the play again."  
  
Malfoy stared at her for about three seconds, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Why would I want to do something stupid like that?" He asked, when he had calmed down somewhat.  
  
Ginny smiled sardonically at him.  
  
"Because I know something about you, that could ruin your reputation, if I spread it over the school."  
  
"You don't know anything Weasel." His glare was back.  
  
"Oh I don't do I? Well then, I'll just tell the school that you prance around walking like a model, singing "I feel pretty" at the top of your lungs, talking about shaving your legs."  
  
She saw Malfoy's look expression change into defensive mode.  
  
"No one is going to believe it Weasel!" he said.  
  
"Wanna bet? I can tell the Professors. They still talk to me."  
  
She saw the look on his face. Hatred.  
  
"You're blackmailing me Weasel."  
  
"I know. I'm getting back to you for that little prank you pulled on me that caused my life to be a living nightmare these past few days. You owe me Malfoy."  
  
He glared at her, and she glared at him. Finally, he sighed.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it."  
  
"There's one other thing." Ginny said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to stop calling me Weasel."  
  
"What? No way. No deal. I'm not talking." He said  
  
"Well then, say good bye to your reputation."  
  
She opened her mouth.  
  
"Wait. I will. But YOU have to stop calling ME Mad Flea."  
  
"Fine. I will."  
  
"So.. what do I call you then?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, and then said.  
  
"Call me Ginny."  
  
A/N: I will hereby apologize to all the Draco lovers out there, for making Draco look like a fool, I just needed an angle here. I know I made everyone OOC, but it's so much more fun to have characters act totally unlike themselves. Yes I know I was unrealistic, but I wanted Ginny to feel lonely here! By the way, the poem is mine. Thanks to all who reviewed, and I will catch up with y'all in chapter 6 (where we start to establish a relationship between the two of them.hee hee hee) Luv Ya lotz! Bandana Gurl AKA BG ~_^ 


	6. More Than Friends?

Well hello yet again to all of my adoring fans, I am here again to reveal chapter 6. I'm VERY sorry for the long wait, but hey, I'm a busy person. (I'll be even more busy come next week!) This chapter is going to where things 'heat up' a little. LOL. Enough chatter out of me, let's get the show on the road!  
  
Disclaimer: You obviously know I don't own Harry Potter, or Peter Pan, but I have to say it, lest I get sued. So I said it. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, OR PETER PAN!  
  
Where we last left off.  
  
"Wait. I will. But YOU have to stop calling ME Mad Flea."  
  
"Fine. I will."  
  
"So.. what do I call you then?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, and then said.  
  
"Call me Ginny."  
  
Chapter Six - More than friends?  
  
Ginny watched Malfoy walk into the great hall, and disappear behind the doors. She paced the floor nervously, biting her nails. Each moment agonizing, and torturing her beyond belief. By the time Malfoy came back, Ginny had nearly bitten down to the bone.  
  
"Well?" she asked, as soon as she saw him emerge.  
  
Mafloy kept a straight face. Impassive. It drove her crazy.  
  
"Tell me! I'm going crazy here!" she said  
  
"McGonagall was very surprised that it was me, pleading for you, but she agreed to let you in the play. providing you spend some time after rehearsals with someone, to help you catch up. We have like two and a half weeks till Showtime."  
  
Ginny was so happy, she didn't even hear the last part. On sudden impulse, she hugged Malfoy, who glanced at her, surprised beyond belief.  
  
"Thank you." She said, smiling genuinely at him.  
  
For once in his life, he smiled back. A real smile.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Everyone. I have some good news"  
  
Everyone stopped talking, and crowded around McGonagall. Rehearsal was just starting out. No one took notice of Ginny coming in earlier. But now they stared curiously at her.  
  
"In the kindness of my heart, I have agreed to let Ginny play the role of Wendy again, so Miss Parkinson, I must ask you to step down, and relinquish your role."  
  
Everyone stared at her in amazement, and then suddenly Pansy spoke up.  
  
"She can't have my role! She's not good enough!"  
  
This set everyone else off.  
  
"Yeah! No fair! She gets another chance?"  
  
"She screwed up the first time, who's to say she won't bugger it up more?"  
  
Ginny felt like crying, again. Why are they so mean? Lucky for her, the Professor was growing angry.  
  
"Silence! You will stop talking about your fellow student in such a manner!" The Professor's eyes blazed with an inner fire.  
  
Everyone fell silent again.  
  
"We will go through Act One, and Ginny you may use the book."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They all got into position, and began reading. To everyone's utter shock, Ginny was doing well. Better, in fact, than she had ever done before.  
  
"Bravo Ginny! Well done!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed when they had finished. Everyone smiled at Ginny.  
  
"It was no big deal," she said, trying to sound humble.  
  
Rehearsal continued on, and before Ginny knew it, rehearsal was over for the day.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. may I see you a moment?" The Professor asked, just as they were heading out the door.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Malfoy said nothing, but stayed behind until everyone had gone.  
  
"Ginny, you did very well in rehearsal today." she began, but Malfoy cut her off  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I'm GETTING to that Mr. Malfoy. Have some patience."  
  
Malfoy gave her an ill-favored look behind her back.  
  
"Well as I was saying. you did very well today"  
  
"Thank you" Ginny beamed at her.  
  
"The only thing is. you've been away for a few days, and the curtain goes up in two weeks. I think it's wise to practice after rehearsal as well, until you have things memorized."  
  
"What about my homework?"  
  
If Ginny was shocked at the turn of events, what the Professor said next was totally out of character.  
  
"I can excuse you for some of the transfiguration homework for now, but you mustn't neglect the rest of your studies."  
  
"I STILL don't know what this has to do with ME," Malfoy said loudly  
  
The Professor turned to him.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, I thought Ginny might need some company, and YOU could use the extra time too."  
  
"You don't mean." Malfoy looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Yes. You are going to study your lines with Ginny after rehearsal as well."  
  
"Where?" Ginny asked.  
  
"In an empty classroom. just make sure it's tidied up before you leave."  
  
She dismissed then with a wave of her hand, and the pair left the great hall. As soon as they were out of earshot, Malfoy started his rant.  
  
"Why me? Does that woman think I have all the time in the world? And I'm spending it with a Weasley. On top of that, I am perfect in my role as Peter Pan. Who does that woman think she is anyways?"  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Malfoy!" she yelled.  
  
He turned to look at her, with a bored look  
  
"I'm so sick of you treating me like I'm worthless. You are NOT the best at anything! Get it through that numb-skull brain of yours. At least I have real friends, and I'm smart. What do you have Malfoy? NOTHING!" she was practically screaming at him. Luckily for her, no one was around.  
  
Malfoy laughed in her face.  
  
"I have more than you think Weasley. I have money." He said that last word slowly, drawing it out.  
  
They were unknowingly walking towards the classrooms.  
  
"So what if you have money? Money isn't the most important thing in the world."  
  
"Yes it is. With money, you can do anything."  
  
Ginny stopped walking, and stared at him, with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"How can you say that? Are you even listening to yourself? And no, you can't do everything with money. You can't buy friendship. Or love."  
  
She had lowed her voice substantially, and was trying to be nice to him.  
  
He looked at her, staring in to her eyes, and Ginny stared right back. He has such nice eyes. She thought. Then she realized what she was thinking. What I'm I talking about? He's a Malfoy! But his eyes are captivating. It was almost like he was hiding something from the rest of the world. Something he didn't want anyone to find out.  
  
"Love? Who needs love? And yes, I have friends. Crabbe, and Goyle are my friends." Malfoy was beginning to look uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you sure that they are your friends? Would they risk their lives to save you? Would they compliment you, just to be nice? Would they be there for you, when you're sad, or angry, or hurt? Would they even give a care to you, even if you don't ask them to?"  
  
She paused for a moment, letting it sink in. Malfoy went quiet.  
  
Ginny stopped walking again; they were in front of the Transfiguration classroom. Using her wand, she opened the door, and walked in without a word. Once they were inside, and they had shut the door, then, and only then did Malfoy reply.  
  
"Look Weasley," he began "You don't know the first thing about friendship, so don't even bother asking me if I have friends. I should be asking YOU about your so called 'friends' and why they don't seem to care about you."  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed red. She yelled in a violent rage.  
  
"I have friends! Harry, Ron, and Hermione are my friends! They would all sacrifice their lives for me, every one of them! And they spend time with me, and they forgive me, and-" she stopped, the anger suddenly draining out of her.  
  
"And what Weasley? Tell me." Malfoy demanded.  
  
But Ginny had gone quiet. A few minutes ticked by.  
  
"Let's just rehearse our lines, so we can get out of here." She finally said, in an icy tone.  
  
"Fine by me." He said frostily.  
  
They opened their books, and Ginny began reading.  
  
"But Peter! I don't know how to fly!" she cried, in Wendy's voice.  
  
Malfoy didn't say anything. Ginny waited for a minute of so, and he still didn't reply.  
  
"Malfoy? You're supposed to read your line."  
  
"But why? It's not like I need the practice."  
  
Ginny sighed, exasperated, and beyond furious.  
  
"Malfoy, can I ask you something?" she asked, in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"What?" he asked; obviously annoyed.  
  
"Why do you hate me and Ron so much?" she asked.  
  
He jerked in surprise, obviously caught off guard by the question.  
  
"What makes you think I hate you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you've insulted both my brother, and Harry, and you try to harm them, and sabotage things, and you're just plain rude." She said.  
  
She heard Malfoy sigh. She was expecting some rude remark, but what he said next surprised her.  
  
"It's my father who has the real problem." he said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well my father's obsessed with money, and power, and ever since I was young, my father's drilled it into my head 'Never associate with a Weasely, they're so poor, they can't even afford to feed their own kids.' He didn't want me talking to you, because if I fell in love, I would marry into a poor family, and my father would disown me. I guess I became obsessed with money, and I was afraid my father would disown me, and I wouldn't have any money. I will always have my money, but sometimes I wonder how things might've been if we'd been friends, you know?"  
  
He stopped talking, and fell silent. Ginny stood there, her mouth hanging open. She hadn't expected a full out confession like that.  
  
"Well it's never too late to change." she said, out of the blue. Now why did I say that? She asked herself.  
  
Malfoy looked at her, his expression becoming cold again.  
  
"Don't go analyzing me Weasley. I'm not about the change my life, just because I said a few things. Money is the most important thing in the world."  
  
"You'll never learn will you Malfoy? Can't you see what your father has done to you? He's made you miserable. Admit it Malfoy, you aren't happy."  
  
He laughed in her face.  
  
"Didn't I just bloody well say to not analyze me? You know nothing about me."  
  
"I know that you're miserable inside, and that you wish you had real friends." She said.  
  
"You don't know jack about me, so don't even try to sort out my life. Just read your dumb lines, so we can get out of here."  
  
Ginny sighed. It was a defeated sigh.  
  
"Fine I'll read my lines. but this is far from over." She said.  
  
"Whatever you say Weasley." He said with contempt.  
  
They didn't speak the rest of the hour, and soon they could smell dinner. Ginny shut her book, and the pair exited the room, not saying a word to each other for the rest of the night.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next few nights, it was basically the same routine. They would meet up after rehearsal, and go to the Transfiguration classroom. Ginny would try to get Malfoy to open up, and bare some of his soul to her. Ever since he told her about his father, he seemed to be more quiet and distant. But on the third night, he started talking.  
  
"So Weasley, another interrogation?" he asked  
  
"I'm surprised you even know what that word even means." She retorted.  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Of course I do. What do you think I am, stupid?"  
  
"I didn't say it. You did."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He fell silent, and Ginny opened her book, and started reciting her lines. Awhile later, she heard Malfoy speak.  
  
"Say Weasley, I've been doing some thinking."  
  
"You can think? Wow, that's news to me"  
  
He gave her another venomous look.  
  
"My point is Weasley. that you may be right about it being time to change."  
  
She stared at him; mouth open is shock.  
  
"And how did you come to this momentous conclusion?" she managed to ask.  
  
"Well what you said about not having true friends, it got me looking more closely at Crabbe, and Goyle, and I realized that maybe you're not entirely wrong on the ground of me not having any real friends. And you are right on the fact that I'm not happy."  
  
Ginny was beyond amazed.  
  
"So... how are you going to fix this problem then?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to change. but I need help." He said.  
  
He stared at her, and Ginny felt her face heat up. Why do his eyes affect me so much? She wondered.  
  
"So Weasley. can you help me change? Please?"  
  
Ginny thought she couldn't get any more shocked, but apparently, she was wrong.  
  
"If you really want me to." She said.  
  
"Yes. I want your help."  
  
He opened up his book, and began reading.  
  
I can't believe this! A few days ago he was totally against the idea of change, and now he's all for it. I wonder why he decided to hear my words for once. Ginny thought, confused with it all.  
  
The rest of the hour passed by quickly, and they were talking, and laughing. Ginny never thought she could have so much fun with Malfoy. When they went to leave for dinner, she smiled at him, and he smiled back, and for some reason, she felt the world go hazy on her. He looks so handsome when he smiles. she thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day passed by quickly, and rehearsal was fun. Ginny was getting really good. She basically had all of her lines memorized, but she still worked with Malfoy every night too. She actually looked forward to it.  
  
"Man, I can't believe dress rehearsal is in a week!" Ginny said to Malfoy after they had finished their rehearsal.  
  
"Yeah I know, and then there will be no more rehearsals."  
  
Maybe I'm hearing things. but he sounded almost. reluctant. She thought.  
  
After dinner, Ginny sat in the common room, bored out of her skull. She wanted to go talk to Malfoy, but he was probably in Slytherin Common room anyway. I should go have a bath. it'll give me a chance to relax. Ginny had a sudden inspiration.  
  
I could go use the Prefect bathroom. Hardly anyone goes in there. She raced up to the dorm, and grabbed her bathroom things. The common room was full, and people were coming and going, so no one took notice of her leaving.  
  
Ginny walked down the halls, heading towards the bathroom. Hermione had told her the password long ago, and she still remembered it. Thank you Hermione. She thought. She stopped in front of the bathroom, and gave the password.  
  
"Lemony Fresh!"  
  
Ginny stepped into the bathroom. She smelled soap. The bathroom was pristine and white, and sparkling. Everything glittered with cleanliness. She thought she heard the water running. Maybe someone else is in here too. she thought to herself. She heard another noise, and then  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Well there goes my idea of having a bath. she thought. She turned to leave, but not before she heard the voice.  
  
"I forgot my towel" she heard footsteps coming towards her.  
  
It can't be. Ginny turned back around, just as he came into view.  
  
Malfoy stood there clad in only his pants. He stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Weasley? What are you doing here?" he asked,  
  
Don't stare at his chest. she thought. Her heart was hammering loudly inside her chest. She hoped Malfoy couldn't hear it. How can't he?  
  
"Um... I wanted to take a bath, but I guess you're in here already." She said, staring at the floor.  
  
"Well I forgot my towel, so I was going to go get it."  
  
It was then, that Ginny lifted her eyes, and met his, and then wished she hadn't. Why does he torture me? She wondered. Ginny was suddenly realizing how tall, and masculine he was, and his eyes. she sighed.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to go..."  
  
She turned on her heel, and fled the bathroom, the sight of Malfoy clad in pants burned into her mind forever.  
  
* * * *  
  
The night passed by slowly. All Ginny could think about, was Malfoy. She didn't fall asleep until much before dawn. In the morning, she yawned her way through breakfast.  
  
"What's up with you Ginny?" one of her fellow fourth year friends asked.  
  
"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ginny yawned her way through most of her classes. After school, she leaned against the wall, waiting for rehearsal to start. She closed her eyes for a second, and the next thing she knew, Malfoy was waving a hand in her face.  
  
"Weasley! Wake up!" he said, grinning at her.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw Malfoy standing there. Unknowingly, she started blushing.  
  
"I'm awake." she said sleepily.  
  
"Come on, let's go for rehearsal."  
  
He held out his hand, and she took it. His hand was so warm. her flesh felt like an inner fire was igniting it. What's wrong with me? All I can think about is Malfoy.  
  
Rehearsal was uneventful. Ginny did well, despite her being tired. After rehearsal however, when they were going to the classroom, Ginny could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah Weasley?" he turned to look at her, and she felt that familiar drowning feeling.  
  
"Maybe we should skip practice tonight. I'm so tired." she trailed off.  
  
He looked concerned.  
  
"Well if you're really that tired, you should just go to bed, and get some sleep."  
  
No matter how used she was getting to it, his sudden change would always amaze her to no end.  
  
"You're sure you don't mind?"  
  
"No, you should rest."  
  
He walked with her back towards the stairs.  
  
"Well... Good night then." She said.  
  
Tired as she was, Ginny couldn't believe what happened next. Malfoy smiled at her.  
  
"Good night. Ginny" he said.  
  
She walked up the stairs, trying not to freak out. He said my name! It sounded so wonderful, when he said it. Like her name wasn't just a name. That it was special, and unique. When she got up to her dorm, she opened her journal, and started a new entry.  
  
Dear Journal  
  
Today, the most amazing thing happened! I was tired, and wanted to skip out on rehearsal, and Malfoy was understanding about it. So he walked me to the stairs, and then he said good night to me, and he said my first name. Not Weasel, or Weasley, but Ginny. I don't know why it excites me so much, but it does. He's being so nice, and it's driving me crazy. I think I have feelings for him.  
  
On a whim, Ginny began writing a poem.  
  
Everywhere I look, things seem different  
  
Like I'm looking through a haze  
  
My eyes focus on nothing but meaningless objects  
  
Confusion wanders in my brain  
  
And then he came along  
  
The world suddenly becomes focused once more  
  
My breath grows shallow  
  
My eyes see nothing but him  
  
My heart hammers like a million nails being nailed in all at once  
  
So many different and new feelings  
  
All coursing through me at the same time  
  
And then his eyes meet mine  
  
I'm drowning; falling off a cliff  
  
I'm unsteady, needing his hand  
  
He turns away, and I'm rudely pushed into the world of haze once more  
  
Why does he affect me so?  
  
Every thought I think, is about him  
  
My dreams at night, have him holding me tight  
  
Sometimes I can almost feel the softness of his lips, as he showers me with sweet kisses.  
  
I melt into the heat of his embrace  
  
And then I wake up, tears streaming down my face  
  
Because it's only a dream, never my reality  
  
I will wait until the end of time and beyond  
  
One day, my prayers will be answered  
  
And he will love me  
  
As I love him  
  
A million shooting stars fall across the galaxy  
  
As hope surges in my being  
  
The smallest touch breaks down barriers  
  
Leaving me vulnerable, and weak  
  
I see in his eyes  
  
That there is more than just us  
  
Beneath the shadow of a doubt, and the hidden fears  
  
I know it's there  
  
Love  
  
Ginny sighed, and stretched the kinks out of her hand. She'd been writing for the last hour. She sighed, and read the poem. How true it is. Suddenly, it all came clear. Ginny knew why she was thinking about Malfoy all the time, and felling all weird around him.  
  
"Can it be true?" she whispered to herself.  
  
It must be true.. it has to be true. but how did it happen?  
  
How did Ginny fall head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy?  
  
A/N: WOW! Long chappie there! Yes, it's another one of my poems. YAY. Malfoy is finally being nice to her. I know you were all waiting for it to happen. I'm hoping to get up chappie 7 soon. I'm sorry for the long update, but I've been super busy. YA know, work, school, friends. my life is a friggin soap opera! Anyways. I will catch up with you in chappie 7, when we learn what Malfoy's thoughts are on all of this. Luv Ya Lotz! Bandana Gurl AKA BG ~_^ 


	7. From the Mind of Draco Malfoy

Ahoy Hoy! What is up with everyone? Yes it's been a LONG time. I'm sowwy. *cries* well now that I'm actually inspired to write, I may as well write, and I don't want to abandon you for TOO long now do I? Book 5 was absolutely awesome! Well the wait for chapter 7 is now no longer, because here it is. may I present the long awaited chapter 7! I warm you now, this is where it starts getting D/G! (in other words. MUSH, WAFF, and FLUFF!) ~_^  
  
Disclaimer: You all KNOW I don't own HP, and if I did, I'd be the richest girl on the planet.  
  
Where we last left off..  
  
"Can it be true?" she whispered to herself.  
  
It must be true.. it has to be true. but how did it happen?  
  
How did Ginny fall head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy?  
  
Chapter 7 - From the mind of Draco Malfoy  
  
The first sight that greeted Malfoy when he woke up, was the gray, snowy weather that was accumulating at the window by his bed. He sat up and stretched, reminiscing about the past few weeks..  
  
And how that red-haired vixen had managed to get into his bloody head.  
  
Ever since that night when he'd said more than he should in that empty classroom, he'd begun to look at Ginny in a different light. Somewhere between hating her guts, and insulting her, the impossible had happened. A friendship had been established between the two. Draco could deny it all he wanted, but what was the point.  
  
"Damn her" he muttered.  
  
In the bed beside him, he heard Crabbe stir. ~Great. the lunkhead will be up soon. I should leave before dumb and dumber decide to follow~.  
  
It wasn't like he didn't want their company, it was just that he wasn't up for dealing with less than intelligent people, and besides, if he left early enough, he just might get a chance to talk to Ginny before anyone else saw.  
  
He did, after all, still have a reputation to preserve.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Draco stepped into the Great Hall, the first thing he saw was Ginny, but to his utter dismay, there were people around. ~Stupid people.~ he thought.  
  
He sat down at his usual seat at the Slytherin table. He hadn't notices it before, but from where he sat, he had a very good view of Ginny. Her fiery red hair tumbled down her back, and her freckles now seemed so endearing to him. ~Snap out of it Draco! This is Weasley! Think what your father would do if he saw you associating with her.~ But he didn't want to think of his father. He only wanted to watch Ginny, and the way she smiled, and laughed. ~Face it Draco! You've got a problem.~ But he refused to admit it. Friendship was one thing (though even that was quite impossible. )but to have something more than friendship was beyond impossible.  
  
Inconceivable in fact.  
  
"Hey Draco" Came a feminine voice on his right.  
  
Inwardly he groaned ~oh great. Pansy alert~. Forcing somewhat of a smile, he turned to face her.  
  
"Hullo" he said in a bored tone.  
  
Without asking, she sat down, and began eating rapidly. It was too disgusting to watch her shoving food into her mouth, and chewing with her jaws gaping wide. Draco averted his gaze, and it landed unconsciously on the redhead, who chose that moment in time to look up. Their gazes met and locked in the middle. Draco felt like he was suspended between space and time, staring into her luscious brown orbs. But Ginny broke the moment, and he was plunged back down into earth once more.  
  
~Not that it matters. Get a hold of yourself! It was only a gaze. It's not like it meant anything.~ But that was where Draco knew his thoughts were a complete lie.  
  
"I can't wait for the play!" Pansy was now saying excitedly  
  
"Uh. Yeah" Draco said, now eyeing her surreptitiously.  
  
"It's just so unfortunate that I can't play Wendy! I'm way better at it than that stupid ugly weasel."  
  
Without even thinking about it, Draco glared at her.  
  
"Shut up Pansy! Ginny's far prettier than you'll ever be!"  
  
Silence washed over the table like a tsunami. Everyone stared at Draco in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Pansy was the first to break the silence. He saw that she was close to tears.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he snarled. Everyone went back to their meals, but kept an ear open to the conversation.  
  
"Why are you defending the weasel Draco? And you think I'm ugly?"  
  
Her voice had gone shrill. Draco could feel a headache coming on.  
  
"Who says I'm defending her?" he drawled.  
  
"Well you DID just tell me to shut up, and you said she was prettier than me!"  
  
"And you actually believe that?" he turned on the charm, smiling at her, and making her swoon.  
  
"No I don't believe it." but she sounded uncertain.  
  
"Good. because it's not true. Me? Defend the weasel? The day that Crabbe and Goyle become smarter than me." He said simply, but yet, he couldn't get the guilty feeling out of his heart when he uttered those words.  
  
~Why am I feeling like this? I'm a Malfoy! I'm not supposed to feel! And yet, I feel so raw and. I feel like I betrayed Ginny~. He let a small sigh escape from him unnoticed. ~Today's going to be a long day..~  
  
* * * *  
  
Everything that had happened since the play first started seemed so unreal to Draco. As he sat in Transfiguration daydreaming, he thought back to when life had been uncomplicated. When his days were spent tormenting Potter, Granger, and Weasley, and when he could quell all the glares people gave him with just one sneer.  
  
He still had no idea why he tried out for the play in the first place. Draco was never really big on acting. He had laughed about the idea of 'a dumb play'. But then he heard Potter talk about trying out. ~I should try out to, just to prove that I'm better than him.~ The idea had intrigued him, and so there he was, on the first day, and that was when he realized that poor, pathetic Ginny Weasley was trying out. Of course he had to torment her. Which he did, more than he should have.  
  
Draco could remember all to clearly the day that he'd made her cry, and something inside of him snapped. The moment he looked into her tear-filled eyes, he knew life would never be the same. But no one could know that. He treated her much the same after that, ignoring the stabbing pain in his heart each time her heard the hurt she was trying to mask in her voice. And then he did the unthinkable. He bore some of his soul to her.  
  
Things were drastically different after that. Draco took to smiling whenever she was around, and it melted him inside when she smiled back. He had never realized how much he'd hated his former life, until the day when she hugged him, and he realized that he'd been shallow and callous. All of his actions now took on a new meaning to him. He saw his so called 'friends' in a different eye. And he had Ginny to thank for that.  
  
".will do show us how to transfigure a book into a clock" Suddenly all eyes in the room were on him. Draco tried not to show his discomfort ~Thank god I'm already an ace at this.~ He quickly waved his wand, saying the incantation they were taught, and watched his book transfigure into a clock. All the Slytherins cheered and clapped, whilst the Gryffindors just glared daggers at him.  
  
For some odd reason that he couldn't explain, it bothered him that the Gryffindors hated him so much. ~I have feelings you know. wait! What am I thinking? They're slimy and ugly Gryffindors. but Ginny is in Gryffindor.~ Professor McGonagall laws talking again, and everyone had long since torn their gaze from him, leaving him more time to daydream about those beautiful brown eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
When they were dismissed from their classes, Draco fairly ran out of the classroom. ~It's not like I'll get in trouble. I AM a prefect after all.~ He couldn't wait for rehearsal to start, so that he could see Ginny. He stood outside of the Great Hall, waiting for her to show up. He didn't have to wait long. 15 minutes later, he saw her flaming red hair emerge from the end of the hallway.  
  
"Hello" he said, not bothering to hide his smile.  
  
Ginny smiled up at him, and he could feel all his cares leave him. He noticed the slight blush adjourning her cheeks, and for reasons he couldn't begin to explain it excited him.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He had never noticed before how beautiful her voice was. Soft and husky. just like the rest of her. ~Wow. I've never realized that she was so pretty~ As his gaze traveled the length of her body, he could almost feel the blush deepen on her cheeks.  
  
"Um." was all she could say.  
  
She suddenly looked up at him, and he met her gaze. For the second time that day, his emotions were running wild, and he felt his world being shattered, all because of a simple gaze. ~Not simple. intricate, and wonderful. A guy could drown in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes~. And for the second time that day, Ginny broke her gaze first, leaving him vulnerable once more. "I can't believe that dress rehearsal in on Friday!" she said now.  
  
"Me either"  
  
Draco realized with a sudden and unexpected alarm that they only had four more nights together, and while they had the play memorized, they now had to fine tune their acting. ~Only four more days with Ginny.~ A sad sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" he replied automatically.  
  
She scrutinized him with her gaze.  
  
"I don't believe you." She said.  
  
~Have I made it THAT obvious?~ he thought. He took a deep breath, buying time.  
  
"Nothing can get past you." He said finally. "Well there IS something, but I can't talk about it."  
  
He saw the understanding in her eyes, and felt a wave of warmth wash over him.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to hug her. So he did. She looked mildly surprised.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked when he reluctantly released her.  
  
"For understanding." He said simply, before he turned to go in the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny watched him go with a look of confusion, and bewilderment of her face. ~What was that all about?~. Just then, she saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry coming down the hallway.  
  
"Hey guys." She said cheerfully, when they approached her.  
  
The smiled politely at her, but she knew that she wasn't entirely forgiven for her antics yet. At least they tolerated her.  
  
"The play is on Saturday! I'm so excited!" Hermione said now.  
  
"Yeah. It's been so much fun. I now have a new appreciation for the art of drama." Harry looked happier than he had in a long time. "As fun as it's been, I can't wait for it to be done with."  
  
They all stared at Ron.  
  
"But why? I don't want it to end!" Ginny cried. ~Only four more days with Draco..~ she though sadly  
  
"I'm surprised, because of everyone here. I'd think YOU would want it to end after all that's happened to you.." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Well I don't. It's been so much fun. I'll never forget what happened."  
  
~I fell for the least unlikely guy in the entire universe~  
  
The trio all shared a sidelong glance, which was quite impressive. The all shook their heads, and grinned at Ginny, who grinned back. It seemed that all was forgiven.  
  
"Come on. let's get inside before we're all late."  
  
The walked into the Great hall, ready and eager for rehearsal to start.  
  
* * * *  
  
The day's rehearsal was far more grueling than any of the previous rehearsals, as it was so close to Showtime, but everyone was really excited, so they didn't mind.  
  
"Tomorrow we shall start getting the costumes ready." Professor McGonagall said the end of rehearsal.  
  
"Good job today everyone!" she said, eyeing Ginny and Draco. Ginny in turn grinned at her. Draco took great care to remain impassive.  
  
They waited until everyone had left, before they walked out of the hall, hand in hand, towards the empty classroom. Draco had never felt happier. Her hand felt so right in his. It felt so soft and smooth, and wonderfully cool against the heat of his own hands.  
  
"Well here we are" he said reluctantly letting go of her hand to open the classroom door.  
  
They stepped inside, and Ginny sat on one of the desks that were spread around the room.  
  
"So." he said, suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
"We should work on the last scene. We've hardly done any work on it." She said now.  
  
"Alright."  
  
They opened their books, even though they had long since memorized the lines.  
  
"It says here, that in the last scene, they are standing by the ship that Tinkerbell will put the magic dust on to take them home. Wendy and Peter are talking, and trying to say goodbye."  
  
Ginny tried so hard to act heartbroken that Peter/Draco was leaving her. ~It's not really that hard. because after Friday, things will go back to normal..~ she thought sadly. Unexpected tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" He said, coming out of his character. Draco knew that it wasn't acting. Those tears were genuine.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Why do you say that?" she asked, unaware that her tears were now dripping down her cheeks.  
  
"Because somehow I don't think you're crying because Peter Pan is leaving Wendy."  
  
~Well in a sense I kinda am.~ she thought.  
  
In an completely spontaneous move, Draco stepped forward, and closed the distance between them, feeling his heart race with anticipation.  
  
"Please don't cry Ginny." He near whispered at her. She looked up at him, shocked.  
  
He reached over to cup her face in his hands, and gently wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb, igniting the fire that had long since been lying dormant in his veins. He marveled at how soft and smooth, and perfect her skin felt to him. He heard Ginny gasp.  
  
Draco reluctantly dropped his hand, and stared uncomfortably around the room.  
  
"Um I think I should go." Ginny said, quickly getting up, and practically running out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" he called after her, but she didn't turn back.  
  
He spotted her book lying abandoned on the desk. Draco leaned over to pick it up. and noticed another book lying beside it. Curiosity compelled him. He picked up the leather bound cover, and opened up to where the bookmark was. He read the poem that was written in neat script, and the journal entry that accompanied it. Draco nearly gasped and dropped the book on the floor with a loud crash. Guiltily he picked it up, and read the poem again in utter disbelief.  
  
Ginny Weasley fancied him!  
  
He should return these things to her. As he picked up her script, he couldn't get the image of her tears, and how delicate she looked out of his head.. An overwhelming desire to hold her came over her, as he realized with shock the unthinkable had happened.  
  
"Guess Crabbe and Goyle are now the school geniuses" he muttered.  
  
Not only did Ginny Weasley fancy him, the worst part was that Draco himself had feelings for her.  
  
Him, Draco Malfoy, fancied Ginny Weasley.  
  
He buried his face in his hands, and groaned.  
  
~What am I gonna do?~  
  
A/N: Well that's all folks! There is my creation for ya. After two months of not producing anything, I FINALLY finished it. Again I'm sorry that it took me so long to write. Please review. I would like to take the time to now thank all you wonderful people for reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me. I only have a few more chapters to go, so stay tuned, and I'm about to start a new Sailor Moon fic for all you Sailor Moon fans out there! Buh- bye all! Ciao! Luv ya lotz! Bandana Gurl AKA BG~_^ 


	8. Confessions

Hello everyone, it's that time again. Time to read chapter 8 of my fic! YAY! Anyways. the reviews are awesome guys. Keep 'em coming! This is going to be the best chapter yet. or it should be. YOU decide. ~_^ oh btw in the last chappie, I started putting ~..~ in between the thoughts, to make it easier on everyone. kk? WARNING: More fluffy goodness in this chapter. If you are a fluff hater, I pity you.  
  
Disclaimer: I shall remind you people once again, that I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Peter Pan, or any other famous thingie I give reference to.  
  
Where we last left off.  
  
"Guess Crabbe and Goyle are now the school geniuses" he muttered.  
  
Not only did Ginny Weasley fancy him, the worst part was that Draco himself had feelings for her.  
  
Him, Draco Malfoy, fancied Ginny Weasley.  
  
He buried his face in his hands, and groaned.  
  
~What am I gonna do?~  
  
Chapter 8 - Confession  
  
The rest of the evening passed in a trance for Draco. All throughout dinner, he stared at the back of Ginny's head, so lost in thought, that when Dumbledore announced the end of dinner, Draco realized what he had been doing.  
  
~Get a hold of yourself Draco! It's not a good image to be portraying to the people. Lost in thought like that!~  
  
But Draco didn't care about his reputation anymore. The only thing he cared about was Ginny Weasley, and as much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't.  
  
".Draco?"  
  
He whirled around in surprise.  
  
"What?" he asked roughly.  
  
Pansy leaned over him, concern in her pug like features.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem out-of-it" she said.  
  
Draco got up from the table, and faced Pansy.  
  
"For your information Pansy, I am NOT out-of-it. Where would you get a silly idea like that?" He glowered at her, but for once Pansy did not back down.  
  
"Well you SEEMED to be lost in thought earlier at dinner."  
  
"Shows what you know! Now get outta my face" he growled.  
  
Pansy swept him a look of disdain, before heading out of the Great Hall. When she was out of sight, a look of relief swept over his face. ~That was close! We can't have the entire world knowing this monumental event now can we?~  
  
As he headed out of the Great Hall, a voice made him stop dead in his tracks. Ginny was calling him.  
  
"Draco"  
  
He looked around for her vibrant red hair, but couldn't find it. All of the sudden, she was in front of him. He jumped back, surprised.  
  
"Sorry" she said, trying not to smile.  
  
As Draco stared at her, he was suddenly acutely aware of how little she seemed, and how small and vulnerable she suddenly looked. An overwhelming urge to protect her came over him. But. this was in public. Intimate time would have to wait. He sighed loudly.  
  
"What?" she asked, suddenly growing uncomfortable, and Draco was made aware that he was staring at her. He felt heat on his face. ~Oh god. not here.~ He quickly wracked his brain for a good excuse.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said lamely. Lucky for him, she bought it.  
  
"Ok." she trailed off, and took a deep breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco. ~Oh man. I'm beyond gone..~ he thought.  
  
"Listen." she began, and he could tell by the seriousness in her voice, that something big was about to unfold.  
  
"I'm sorry about running off earlier. I had something I needed to take care of right away. I was going to tell you during dinner, but there were too many people around."  
  
"It's ok. I didn't mind." Draco was very amazed that she actually apologized to him for something that wasn't even that big of a deal. It made him respect her that much more.  
  
"Anyways. I have to get going. I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As Draco watched her walk down the hallway, the urge to hug her was just too overwhelming.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Wait!" he found himself calling.  
  
She stopped walking, and turned around. Her green eyes looked so luminous, he was distracted by the sheer beauty of them. He unconsciously walked towards her, until they were only a few inches apart. Ginny's nearness was enough to drive him up the wall.  
  
"Um." he was suddenly bombarded with the realization that he had no idea what to do next.  
  
"Yes?" he saw that Ginny also looked awkward, and out of place.  
  
"Thanks" he said, and without warning, wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He could almost feel Ginny trembling, and it made his heart race with anticipation.  
  
"You're welcome" she said simply, when she was released.  
  
"See ya later Gin"  
  
This time it was Draco who left quickly, his world filled with haze. He turned around, and made eye contact with Ginny for one agonizing last second before reluctantly parting ways.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Ginny watched Draco walk away, her heart thudded so loudly, she was sure he could hear all the way down at the opposite end of the hallway. This was driving her crazy! She had trembled with excitement when he had hugged her, and even then hug seemed like such a casual word. It was more of an embrace really.  
  
"I wish." she muttered to herself, before making her way up to the common room. By the time she gave the fat lady the password (Muggle lover!) She was practically singing.  
  
"Well hello Ginny! In a good mood are we?" Ron asked, when he saw his sister enter the common room, wearing a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yes I am." She grinned at him.  
  
"That's always a good thing to see. You haven't been very cheerful recently."  
  
"Why the sudden change?" Hermione asked from her usual spot on the couch.  
  
Ginny felt her face heating up.  
  
"No reason. life is good."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a look of suspicion.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
As she hastily walked away, she prayed that no one would notice her red face, as she slowly made her way towards the girls dormitories. But on the way, she bumped heads with someone.  
  
"OW!" she heard someone yell.  
  
"Sorry." as her vision went back to normal, she saw that she had bumped into none other than Harry.  
  
"It's ok.." she felt his intense scrutiny on her, and tried not to groan. ~I'm done for.~ She braced herself for what she knew was coming.  
  
"Hey Gin, why is your face so red?"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
She tried to look surprised, as she touched her cheeks. They felt hot, almost burning on her hand.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Ron and Hermione approach.  
  
"You guys ok? We saw your collision. Looked like it hurt." Ron said.  
  
"We're fine, though Ginny's face seems a bit red."  
  
They all stared at her now. ~It's just my luck.. One of them is going to figure out that I've been blushing due to a certain blonde haired guy.~ She felt her face heat up even more at the mere mental mention of him. It was Hermione who figured it out first, and she was smart enough not to say anything in front of the boys.  
  
"Hey Ginny. you don't look so hot. Maybe you're running a fever. I'll come up with you to your room, and make sure you're ok."  
  
"If she's got a fever, she should go to the hospital wing." Ron said.  
  
"Well I don't know if it's a fever or not. I'll be back."  
  
Ginny shot her a grateful look, as they climbed the stairs, leaving the baffled stares of Ron and Harry behind. Once they were safely in Ginny's dorm, Hermione and Ginny sat down on her bed.  
  
"Ok. out with it. Who is the object of your affections?" were the first words out of Hermione's mouth.  
  
~She certainly doesn't waste any time with small talk!~ Ginny thought. Choosing her words carefully, she took a deep breath.  
  
"You know him. pretty well" she began.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"So you DO have a crush on someone! This is so exciting!" she reached over and hugged her friend. Ginny stared at her, surprised.  
  
"So who is it? Tell me?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione had a hurt look on her face, and Ginny realized what she had just said.  
  
"This may shock you." She said now.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"After what I've been through, NOTHING will shock me."  
  
Ginny took another deep breath ~You can do it. Just say it! It's only a name!~  
  
"Take a guess." Ginny wanted to prolong Hermione's reaction, because she was afraid of what exactly her reaction would be.  
  
"um. Seamus?"  
  
Ginny almost laughed.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Let's see.. Dean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Colin"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Hermione went through all the Gryffindor boys she knew, each with a negative response. Finally, she asked Ginny if he was in Gryffindor.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Hermione looked exasperated.  
  
"Ginny! Why didn't you tell me that before? It would have saved you 10 minutes of saying no."  
  
Ginny took another cleansing breath. ~Why is this so hard? ~ She saw that Hermione was looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Well. he's in Slytherin." She said finally.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hermione looked completely bewildered.  
  
"Tell me you're kidding."  
  
"No I'm not. Trust me, he was the LAST person on earth I thought I'd like."  
  
"And just who is HE?"  
  
Before Ginny could say anything, Hermione suddenly clamped a hand to her mouth. She was shaking her head. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and Ginny knew that at that point, Hermione had figured it out.  
  
"How did this come about?" Hermione asked, when she'd gotten over the initial shock.  
  
"I don't ever know. One moment we're enemies, the next we're friends, and now.." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"How did you manage to become friends with Malfoy? He's a good-for-nothing- "  
  
"Hermione. Please don't. You don't know him like I do."  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny, flabbergasted.  
  
"I'm GLAD I don't know him the way you do, and frankly I think you need to have your head examined. Honestly! Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny put a comforting arm on Hermione's shaking shoulder.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"I can't calm down after I've been told something like that! Earth shattering things like this don't happen all the time you know."  
  
"Maybe not. but can't you just let me be happy?"  
  
Hermione stared at her, speechless beyond all belief. Ginny got up from the bed, and paced around the room. When Hermione finally spoke, it was in a harsh tone.  
  
"Ginny! Do you realize what you're saying? You want me to be happy that you like a prat like him? Think of all the horrible things he's done! And not just to Harry, Ron or myself."  
  
"Don't you think I HAVE thought of all that? But it seems as of late that he's changed." she trailed off.  
  
A bitter laugh rose out of Hermione's throat.  
  
"Oh really? He's still the same old nasty Malfoy to me."  
  
Ginny shook her head. A small sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be pleased with me, but at least do me the favor of not telling Ron or Harry just yet." She saw Hermione's mouth open to protest, but she cut her off.  
  
"I'll tell them in my own time. Besides, who knows if he even likes me?"  
  
"Be glad that he doesn't." she glared at Ginny, who now stood by the window, staring out into the snowy depths of the fields.  
  
"Please don't tell them Hermione. I'm begging you." She said now.  
  
Ginny heard her impatient sigh.  
  
"All right, I won't, but let it be known that I'm not impressed with you."  
  
"I'm used to it." Ginny replied.  
  
Without another word, Hermione rose from the bed, and exited the dorm, but not before throwing Ginny a scathing glance. When she was gone, Ginny threw herself on the bed, and lay there, wondering how life could have gotten so complicated in such a short time.  
  
"Who knows." She muttered to herself. "Who knows."  
  
* * * *  
  
It was early the next afternoon, when Draco realized that he still had Ginny's journal. He'd forgotten to return it last night. ~Damn it all hell~ He had carried it with him in his bag all day, and now as he sat at the lunch table, he found himself re-reading the journal entry that had brought upon the realization that Ginny liked him back.  
  
"What are you reading?" came the icy tones a feminine voice.  
  
"Sod off Pansy" Draco replied without lifting his gaze from the journal.  
  
He heard her huff in annoyance, before flouncing away. ~Good riddance~ he thought. Suddenly, an idea struck him. Draco excused himself from the table, and as quick as a cat, made his way into the Slytherin common room, and into his empty dorm.  
  
"Need to find some paper." He muttered.  
  
His sharp eyes scanned the room, and stopped on a piece of parchment hanging off Crabbe's nightstand.  
  
"Not like he's going to use it any time soon."  
  
Draco snatched it up, along with the quill that happened to be convinently beside it. He stared at the parchment for a long while, unsure of what to write. Finally as he about to lose hope, inspiration struck. He picked up the quill, and in his neatest scripture, wrote a poem,  
  
Your eyes drown even the sanest man into the abyss. Your hair is the fire from your core; your light; your spirit, Your voice is sweet and succulent like a warm summer day. Never stop believing that hope is around the corner.  
  
Omitting a signature, Draco waited for the ink to dry, and carefully tucked the note into the inside cover of the journal. ~But where to leave it..~ He carried it with him, as he made his way back to the great hall. Halfway there, yet another inspiring idea struck him. ~I'll leave it in the library!~ Draco took off towards the library, his heart pounding with unseen anticipation.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was after school, and Ginny sat at her windowsill. She felt disoriented, and confused. ~I must be seriously out-of-it~ she thought. Slowly sitting up, she realized that she had not even recorded her daily adventures in her journal, due to her anxiety about last night's argument with Hermione.  
  
Ginny reached across to her nightstand for her journal. only to discover emptiness. She stood up, and looked at her nightstand, but it was completely care. Panic rose within her. ~Where could it be?~  
  
After a frantic and hurried search of her dorm, she concluded that it wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. She let out a yelp, and fairly ran down the stairs to where Hermione sat, reading a book. Ron and Harry were no where to be seen.  
  
"Hermione" Ginny called, completely forgetting that they weren't speaking.  
  
She looked up from her book.  
  
"Yes?" she asked with a forced politeness.  
  
"Have you seen my journal? I had it yesterday, and now it's missing."  
  
"No I haven't. Perhaps it's lost then." She said cooly.  
  
"Well I have to go look for it.."  
  
Ginny started for the portrait hole, but stopped when she saw Hermione rise from her sear, and began walking towards the portrait hole.  
  
"You're coming with me?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"No. Rehearsal is in 15 minutes."  
  
Ginny glanced at her watch, and was shocked to discover how late it was. Wordlessly, she followed the older girl out of the portrait hole, her thoughts whirling around in her mind. ~I can't miss rehearsal, but my journal is important to me! If someone read it.~ she gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"I can't let anyone read it! I'd die."  
  
"What was that?" Hermione glanced at Ginny with a curious expression on her face.  
  
Realizing that she had been talking aloud, Ginny flushed.  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
They didn't utter another word, until they reached the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione stepped inside, and joined the others who had arrived early. Soon, everyone had arrived in one form or another. Ginny tried not to stare at Draco, but couldn't tear her gaze away from him.  
  
Rehearsal seemed longer than usual that day, and by the time it was over, Ginny was bursting with impatience. When everyone else had left, and it was just her and Draco, she could hardly breathe.  
  
"What's wrong Gin? You look worried."  
  
She nearly swooned at the sound of her name on his lips. Normally, her name sounded so boring, and unoriginal, but when he said it, it sounded like a special name. A name that said something.  
  
"Well that's because I am." She replied in a weak voice.  
  
"About what? The play? Because you shouldn't worry about that. You'll do great."  
  
He now stood next to her, and she felt her nerves unravel. ~Damn Draco and what he does to me.~ she thought. She stared up into his eyes, and drowned in their unfathomable depths.  
  
"It's not exactly the play I'm worried about" she said breathlessly, when she was finally able to tear away her gaze.  
  
"Well then what are you worried about?" he asked quietly.  
  
"My journal is missing. I have so many personal, private thoughts in there, and I'm so afraid someone has read it." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
Draco took great effort to not look guilty.  
  
"Well perhaps we should go look for it." He said.  
  
"But what about rehearsal?" she asked.  
  
"It can wait. Finding your journal seems more important right now."  
  
She couldn't believe how nice he was being! It almost made her want to weep.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He smiled at her, and she almost melted into a puddle right where she stood.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They exited the Great Hall, and as Ginny stared up at Draco, she realized that he almost seemed to know he was going. ~No that can't be possible.~ she thought. Just then, he looked down, and met her gaze, and all sane thoughts flew out of her head.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco and Ginny found themselves standing in front of the library.  
  
"This seems like a good place to look." Draco said a little too quickly.  
  
"Yeah." Lucky for him, Ginny seemed oblivious to everything around her. She was too obsessed in finding her journal. ~I can't wait until she finds it.~ He had left it on a table in the back, where only Crabbe, Goyle, and himself dwelled. Everyone else knew to stay away from their table.  
  
Everyone, that is, except Ginny.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, he heard her cry out, and knew that she had found her journal.  
  
"Did you find it?" he asked innocently, when he joined her at the table.  
  
"Yes. It's here." she hugged the book to her chest, smiling, and Draco felt his heart leap.  
  
"Do you want to go to rehearsal now?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" she grinned at him.  
  
So they meandered out of the library, and Draco was silently willing for Ginny to open her journal. It wasn't until they'd reached the empty classroom, and were comfortably seated on the desks, that she finally opened her journal.  
  
"Oh!" she said in surprise, as a note fell out of the cover pocket. She picked it up, and read it. Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to look impatient.  
  
"Wow." He heard her sigh, and smiled to himself.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I got this note in my journal, though it's kinda personal."  
  
"Ah. I see." Was all Draco said. "Shall we practice then?"  
  
He could almost see the disappointment in her features. What was she so disappointed for? He sighed quietly, and opening his book, he began to read aloud.  
  
* * * *  
  
When rehearsal was done, Ginny hugged Draco a breathless and short goodbye, before racing up the stairs, through the crowded common room, and into her empty dorm. Once she was alone, she practically collapsed on her bed, lost in thought.  
  
"I wonder who gave me that note." she said to herself.  
  
It couldn't have been Harry. He was still trying to forgive her. It couldn't be Colin. He was too shy to do something like that. It couldn't be Neville, nice boy as he was, he wasn't clever enough to have written such beautiful poetry. None of the other boys Ginny knew seemed likely to do something like that. That left Draco.  
  
"Is it even possible?" she whispered.  
  
She knew that Draco had considerably changed his attitude towards her, but still. ~There is no way on this earth that Draco would like me more than a friend~  
  
Yet nothing would quash the hopeful feeling that had bubbled up inside of her. Ginny closed her eyes, dreaming of his deep, soulful eyes, and his deep resonant voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear..  
  
* * * *  
  
The next few days went by in a blur. As Friday approached, Ginny was now starting to feel nervous about the play. Thursday was their second last rehearsal, and it was a short one.  
  
"Now I want everyone to get lots of rest, and relax! Tomorrow is our dress rehearsal for the first years. You're all going to do wonderful. I'm very pleased with the results." Professor McGonagall beamed at everyone.  
  
"See you all tomorrow at 3:30 sharp!"  
  
Everyone made their way towards the doors, and Draco and Ginny lingered behind, and left for the empty classrooms.  
  
"Well. this is our last practice." Ginny said, trying to sound cheerful, but inside she was feeling broken up.  
  
"Yeah." Draco replied.  
  
The pair reluctantly entered the classroom, and shut the door.  
  
"It's been a most interesting experience." Ginny said, sitting on a desk.  
  
"Sure has" Draco sat on a desk next to her.  
  
"I wouldn't have traded it for the world."  
  
Draco stared at her. Ginny's eyes were shining with a radiant light that made his heart melt.  
  
"Even all the horrible parts?" he asked now.  
  
"Even those. Life is full of ups and downs, and it has been said that you cannot have suffering without compassion, and you cannot have compassion without suffering."  
  
"That's really deep." He said, suddenly taking her smaller hands into his larger ones. They fit together so perfectly, it was like magic.  
  
"So." he said, unknowingly leaning closer to her. He could feel the heat radiating from her lithe body, and it made his spine tingle.  
  
"So." she replied, a blush adjourning her cheeks.  
  
"Gin. I have something to tell you." He said, making a sudden decision.  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"You know the note you got in your journal?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?" Ginny looked at him curiously now.  
  
"Well I know who gave it to you."  
  
"Really? Who" he saw the surprise in her features.  
  
He took a deep breath ~Come on Draco! Just tell her~  
  
"It was."  
  
At that precise moment, everything went suddenly pitch black, and Ginny's face was plunged into darkness.  
  
A/N: another LONG chappie! I think it's my best chappie yet! YAY huzzah! Another one done. Yes I know, cliffhanger ending. But that's what keeps readers hooked. Again I would like to thank everyone who reviews my stories. Those reviews mean the world to me. There are only about 3 chapters left after this, but stay tuned for my other stories which will be out soon. Luv Ya Lotz! Bandana Gurl ~_^ 


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note: It had come to my attention (several times in fact) that I have made Professor McGonagall a guy. This was not my intention, and where it is stated that she is a male, was most likely a typing error, and has and will be fixed. So let it be known that in my story the Professor is indeed a woman. Chapter Nine will be out in a few days, so stay tuned! 


	10. The Dress Rehearsal

Good Day All! It's time for another installment of the great works of moi! (Well maybe not THAT great.) Anyways, I've been procrastinating to get this chapter out, but not any more! My creation is right here for you to enjoy. And thank you ALL who reviewed. I REALLY appreciate the reviews. Now scroll down and read chapter 9!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Peter Pan, or any other famous miscellaneous that I put in my story. Thanks!  
  
Where we last left off.  
  
"You know the note you got in your journal?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?" Ginny looked at him curiously now.  
  
"Well I know who gave it to you."  
  
"Really? Who" he saw the surprise in her features.  
  
He took a deep breath ~Come on Draco! Just tell her~  
  
"It was."  
  
At that precise moment, everything went suddenly pitch black, and Ginny's face was plunged into darkness.  
  
Chapter Nine - The Dress Rehearsal  
  
As soon as the world became dark, Ginny couldn't see Draco anymore, and the thought alone scared her. ~What if he abandoned me?~ She thought frantically.  
  
"Draco?" she called out hesitantly, hoping she'd receive an answer.  
  
Suddenly, she could feel his warm hand still in her own.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Hearing his voice made Ginny's heart leap. Her eyes were slowing adjusting to the darkness, and she could soon see the faint blonde outline of his hair. Ginny was so happy, she could scarcely breathe.  
  
"I'm here" she finally said, squeezing his hand.  
  
His eyes now saw hers in the dark, and he reached out and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Thank god you're alright!" he cried.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, trying to appear nonchalant, but inside, she was doing back flips and cartwheels.  
  
"I think there was a blackout."  
  
"But why?" she asked  
  
"Who knows?" in the darkness, Ginny thought she saw him shrug.  
  
"How long do you think the power will be out?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. but I am sure of one thing." He said, his voice suddenly serious.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
His whipped out his wand, whispering "Lumos". Now Ginny could see the worried look on his face.  
  
"Since it's the middle of winter, we need to keep warm."  
  
Ginny didn't hear the last part of his sentence, for she suddenly stood up, walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked  
  
"I'm trying to see if the door will open." She called over her shoulder.  
  
The door was heavier than Ginny remembered it being, and she called Draco over to help her open it. Even with the two of them pulling with all their might, the door remained closed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny was exasperated.  
  
"I don't know." Draco looked down, and saw the chink of light that was coming in beneath the door.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed in both anger and surprise.  
  
"What?" she asked, wondering what he had seen.  
  
"I don't think there is a blackout Gin. We're the only ones who don't have light or heat."  
  
Suddenly they heard the thunder of footsteps, and realized that dinner was about to start.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ginny cried. "We can't stay here forever!"  
  
Draco was examining the door. Something looked awfully suspicious about it.  
  
"I think someone has charmed the door shut." He said now, a grim look on his face. ~And I think I know who.~ He told himself that when he got out of here, he would hex Pansy to oblivion.  
  
"Why would someone do something like that?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Revenge. Hatred. Cleverness." Draco said bitterly.  
  
"It sounds like you know who locked us in here."  
  
He remained silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell her. Finally, he consented. Ginny was looking at him, worry written all over her face.  
  
"Pansy did." He replied  
  
"Pansy!? Are you sure?" Ginny was shocked. ~What does Pansy have against Draco?~ she thought to herself.  
  
"Almost certain."  
  
"And just WHAT does Pansy have against us?"  
  
"Well I don't know if she knows that you're in here, and at any rate, she's jealous that you got to play Wendy." ~And because you're so much more beautiful than her~ he thought.  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"Well I think she's just mad at me because I told her off a few times.." He trailed off.  
  
Ginny looked angry, and Draco couldn't help but give a small smile. ~She looks like a smoldering temptress when she's angry.~  
  
"She has no right to lock us in here!" she cried "We could die in here!"  
  
"She'll let us out before we die Gin. Pansy may be a prat, but she's not a murderer."  
  
Just then, a blast of cold wind rushed past them, and Ginny sank into the floor, already starting to shiver.  
  
"It's going to get colder." She said, rubbing her hands together to keep warm.  
  
"It's going to be ok Gin." Draco said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"But it's so cold." her teeth were beginning to chatter, as another gust of wind blew in from the windows.  
  
"Don't think about the cold." Draco said, trying to comfort her. "Think about those long, sunny days in June, sitting out by the lake . . . not a care in the world."  
  
Ginny managed a small smile, and closed her eyes.  
  
"It sounds heavenly."  
  
Draco stared at her. She looked so peaceful all the sudden. Peaceful. And . . . safe.  
  
~When did it come to be that Ginny Weasely would ever be so safe and contented around me, Draco Malfoy? Things certainly have changed. And her beauty captivates me~ he thought.  
  
" . . . and my arms wrap around you, holding you close. You feel so safe and warm, and you never want to let go."  
  
Suddenly Ginny's eyes snapped open, and Draco realized what he'd just said.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered hesitantly.  
  
Even if he tried to deny what'd he said, he couldn't. Ginny had heard him speak with her own two ears. For the first time in his life, Draco knew the shame of embarrassment. He tried to cover it up.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
He saw her eyes fill with tears, and felt instantly remorseful.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin." He said awkwardly. "It's just."  
  
She looked at him, and he could see the coldness that lurked in her normally warm brown eyes.  
  
"Just what Draco? That you're ashamed because I'm a Weasley, and I don't have as much money as you, and that I'm just a stupid girl who can't POSSIBLY know what love feels like?" she turned her cold gaze away from him.  
  
"Gin-" he tried to talk, but was cut off.  
  
"Well I've got news for you Draco. I DO know what love feels like, and for your information, I'm in love right now!"  
  
Ginny gasped at her sudden admission, and Draco stared at her, astonished. In the dim light of his wand, he saw her face redden.  
  
"Ginny-" he began.  
  
"Forget about it." She mumbled.  
  
"No. No, I WON'T forget about it. Now give me a chance to talk."  
  
He saw her relax ever-so-slightly, and took it as a good sign.  
  
"This isn't easy for me to say. . . " he paused, trying to think of exactly what to say.  
  
"I can understand what you're going through-"  
  
Now Ginny whirled around to face him.  
  
"But how can you? You've never been in love, and you probably never will!"  
  
He heard the fierceness in her voice, and it made him respect her all the more.  
  
"You assume many things Gin. And my being in love is one of them." Draco said.  
  
"Meaning.."  
  
"That maybe you're not the only one in love around here."  
  
At this, Ginny slumped back against the wall, utterly shocked.  
  
"and who is this 'mystery woman'?" she asked when the initial shock had worn off.  
  
"is it Blaise?" Ginny named the first Slytherin girl she could think of.  
  
"No. it's-"  
  
"Is it Millcent?" her voice held an edge of sadness to it, that she wasn't doing anything to conceal, and Draco heard it loud and clear.  
  
"No." he said again. "It's-" "Is it Pansy?" she asked.  
  
"Good grief no!" he said "and please don't ask anymore. It's no one in Slytherin!"  
  
Ginny stared at him, bewildered.  
  
"well then, which house is she in?"  
  
"Can we just leave it Gin? I . . . don't want to talk about it right now" he near growled at her. She shied away.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said at last. "It's just that . . . well, you were the last person I expected to fall in love with someone."  
  
He said nothing. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling. The minutes ticked by, and the pair remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. It was getting colder. Ginny was beginning to shiver violently.  
  
"It's s-so c-col-ld." Ginny said through chattering teeth, She curled up into a ball in her robes. It nearly broke Draco's heart to see her like that.  
  
"Come here Gin." He said, holding his arms out. She moved into them, and settled her back against his chest. Even through their layers of clothing, Draco could feel how cold she was.  
  
"Better?" he asked, securely wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes." Her teeth had stopped chattering, for the most part.  
  
~He smells so good!~ she thought, inhaling his intoxicating scent. And he was so warm, and comfortable . . . Ginny could have spent forever in Draco's arms. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings. All that mattered was that the person she loved was holding her, and keeping her warm and safe.  
  
"Gin?" Draco whispered between her fiery red hair. He was stroking it, reveling in it's softness, and making Ginny go crazy with wanting for him.  
  
"Draco?" she turned to face him, and was suddenly aware of how close his face was to hers . . . and it was slowly coming closer. She could feel his hot, sweet breath on her face, and closed her eyes in bliss.  
  
His lips gently brushed hers in a kiss that was so velvety soft, that it left her aching for more, but he reluctantly pulled apart, and as he did so, the light suddenly turned on, and the door opened a crack.  
  
"We're free!" Draco cried, standing up. He pulled a dazed Ginny to her feet, and hugged her fiercely.  
  
"I . . . um . . . have to go . . . " she finally managed, and took off like a shot out of the open door.  
  
Draco watched her lightning quick departure, and smiled to himself. ~Tomorrow shall be a most interesting day . . . ~ he thought, before exiting the room himself, heading towards the Great Hall for a late dinner . . . and to see if Pansy was still there.  
  
He had to thank her.  
  
* * * *  
  
"All right everyone! It's time for the dress rehearsal. Now this is also the time to make sure you're costumes fit right, and that the makeup isn't too gaudy. Stage Cues in five minutes, and everyone . . . " the Professor paused. "Good luck out there!"  
  
Professor McGonagall grinned at Ginny, who was looking very beautiful in a blue nightgown with sequins sewn on the chest. Ginny smiled back, and went back to talking to Neville and Seamus. She was trying to do something, ANYTHING, to get her mind off of Draco. And that nerve-wracking kiss.  
  
When she'd fled the room last night, the first thing she did was run straight up to her dorm, and collapse on her bed. When she'd caught her breath, she'd pulled out her journal, and began to write about the newest turn of events.  
  
~So Draco loves someone who isn't even in Slytherin! I wonder who it is?~ she wondered. It couldn't be her, of course. ~There is NO WAY he could love me . . . ~ and yet that kiss . . . ~Don't harp on it Gin. ~ she berated herself. ~After all, it was ONLY a kiss.~ and yet, in her heart she knew that it had been more than just a friendly peck. She sighed, and shut the journal, and stared at the ceiling for hours, until sleep overcame her.  
  
The next day, Ginny was shy and awkward around Draco. She could hardly look him in the eye. But as the day went on, she knew she had to swallow her pride when dress rehearsal came. She was, after all, the leading female role. But she hadn't seen Draco since after school, and had no idea what his costume looked like, and it made her curious. ~Well I'll find out soon enough . . . ~ she thought.  
  
"It's starting! Places everyone!" Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
Ginny snapped out of her thoughts, and took her place in one of the 'beds' that adjourned the scene. She exchanged smiles with Neville and Seamus, and watched the curtain go up.  
  
The play began.  
  
The first scene went very well. Everyone was in character, and even Neville knew all of his cues and lines. But when 'Peter Pan' came on stage for the first time, Ginny's breath caught in her throat, and had she not been playing Wendy, she would have been completely out-of-character. As it was, she was staring far too long to deem 'normal.'  
  
Draco was dressed all in green. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back like it normally was, but wild and loose. It made him look different. His lean, muscular frame was enclosed in tights which hugged his legs like a glove. Ginny could have sworn she starting drooling when she saw him emerge, but her acting instincts kicked in, and she continued the play with success.  
  
As the end of the play was approaching, Draco was finding it hard refrain from grabbing her, and kissing her right then and there. Her costume was absolute stunning, and it almost blinded him for a moment when he first emerged. But he managed to keep his cool. When the conclusion of the play was winding down, and he claimed his love for 'Wendy', it all felt so real to him, he wanted to shout "I love you Ginny Weasley!".  
  
But of course he didn't.  
  
And when the kiss came, Ginny was the one to kiss him, and it was merely on the cheek. But his cheek burned for hours afterwards with the touch of her lips lingering on them.  
  
The claps resounded in their ears for what seemed like forever. They received a standing ovation, and Draco and Ginny took three curtain calls. When the curtain finally closed at last, the cast all let out cries of joy.  
  
"That was excellent! Well done!" Professor McGonagall beamed at them.  
  
"If it goes this well tomorrow, this will go down as a 'Hogwarts Legend'"  
  
Everyone shrieked with happiness, and giddiness. A few minutes later, when it had calmed down somewhat, everyone went off to go change. Ginny was one of the last girls done, and when she emerged, she saw that everyone had left the hall. Everyone, that is, except Draco, who was waiting for her. Her heart leapt in her throat.  
  
"You looked beautiful out there." He said when she approached him.  
  
"Thanks" she squeaked out. She could feel herself blushing, and mentally cursed herself. Draco offered her his arm, and she took it, relishing how her fingers felt on his arm.  
  
"Listen Gin-" he began. "About last night-"  
  
She couldn't bear to meet his eyes. ~I knew it! He's regretting the kiss!~ She wanted to cry, but instead clenched her teeth.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, hoping to sound nonchalant.  
  
"I was thinking about what you said. About how you loved someone?"  
  
She relaxed slightly.  
  
"I said I loved someone. What's the big deal?" she asked.  
  
She noticed that Draco was fiddling with a loose thread on her robe.  
  
"I'm just curious to know who exactly." He said finally.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The question caught him off guard.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Ginny's tone was accusing.  
  
"Because?" he said half-heartedly.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to tell you, when you won't tell ME who YOU love?"  
  
Ginny let go of his arm, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ok, ok" Draco said, knowing that he'd probably regret this later.  
  
"I'll tell who I like, if you tell me who you like."  
  
Even though he knew that she liked him, he wanted to hear it for himself. Ginny grew quiet, and brooding. Draco waited patiently for her answer.  
  
"Alright" she agreed a few minutes later.  
  
"So. who is it?" he stared into her chocolate brown eyes, drowning himself in the liquid depths of them. She bit her lip until she felt pain, and a sticky wetness on her lower lip.  
  
"It's . . . " she took a deep breath ~Come on Ginny! Tell him!~  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's you ok?" she shouted. "Are you happy now? I said it. I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU, DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
Tears burned the edge of her vision, as she turned and fled towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ginny! Wait!" Draco called, but she was long gone.  
  
An empty silence filled the corridor now.  
  
"Guess now I know for sure." He muttered to himself.  
  
But the question was . . . what was he going to do about it?  
  
A/N: hee hee. Mush. I LOVE mush. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and there are only two more left, so stay tuned! Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews! I know I've been horrible about updating, but I'm trying my hardest! Catch you in chappie 10! Ja ne! Bandana Gurl ~_^ 


	11. The Curtain Goes Up

Hey freaks'n'geeks. It's time for the last chappie of 'Draco Pan'. I've had a blast writing this, and I would love to thank everyone who reviewed. I shall mention your names here:  
  
ToOtHpIcK, Copperstring, Rose-Kaiba, The Totally Sarcastic Sprite, MeadowA Amiastine, Ms K, blackbow, Kelcee-Lynn, Angelic Vampire, Mi, SamiJo, Niggi, Nyah1, ye ye, bearries, Analy, Kitten, Merey, Pink Inspiration, Chibi Tanny, KeaCerasiJade, Paranoid Seat, Lilith24  
  
If I've forgotten your name, and you reviewed I'm sorry. Thank you to all of you. You make me feel special. * hugs * I would also like to mention that I am going to summarize the play, so when the play starts, I'm going to use the character names. Just so you know. Also note that it is also combined with my own ideas, so it won't be exactly word for word. It's just the general idea.  
  
On with the story!   
  
Where we last left off . . .  
  
"Ginny! Wait!" Draco called, but she was long gone.  
  
An empty silence filled the corridor now.  
  
"Guess now I know for sure." He muttered to himself.  
  
But the question was . . . what was he going to do about it?  
  
Chapter 10 - The Curtain Goes Up  
  
Ginny fled into Gryffindor tower, stopping just barely to give the fat lady the password. Once she was safe in her dorm, she collapsed on her bed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Why? Why did I tell him that I loved him? Have I gone completely insane?" she asked herself.  
  
"I don't know. Have you?" a voice answered.  
  
Ginny sat up, and faced the door.  
  
Hermione stood there, looking concerned.  
  
"Thought I heard you crying, and wanted to see what was wrong." She said, coming into the dorm.  
  
"Oh nothing's wrong. Just the fact that I did the most pathetic thing ever." Ginny said bitterly.  
  
"Oh come on now. It can't be all bad." Hermione said, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hermione, I just told Draco I bloody loved him."  
  
She saw the older girl frown.  
  
"Well why would you do something like that?" she asked sternly.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe because I do love him." Ginny was suddenly very fascinated with the floor. Hermione stood up, and faced Ginny, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ginny! This can't go on! You do realize that Ron is going to find out, and is going to hex you something fierce. I thought if I gave you some time, you would calm down, and see that I was right. That Malfoy is a good for nothing git, but you obviously haven't heard a word I said to you!"  
  
Ginny stole a glance up at Hermione. She looked furious. Livid. Something inside of Ginny snapped.  
  
"Well why can't you understand how I feel?" she said angrily, standing up, and challenging Hermione. The older girl looked unfazed.  
  
"Like I said before Hermione. You don't know him as well as I do, so don't go off and judge him. Just because he isn't that nice to Ron and Harry at times, does NOT mean you can go condemn me for loving him!" she shouted.  
  
Hermione gaped at the younger girl.  
  
"Ginny, do you realize what you're saying? You are aware that Malfoy has tried to hurt Harry several times, not to mention making his last few years completely miserable. I think that you're blinded by this 'infatuation' and can't see him for who he really is!"  
  
"And just who do you think he is?" she countered. "Maybe he torments Harry so much because he's disturbed. Have you ever really talked to him, and found out why he is the way he is? Well I have, and underneath that cool exterior, Draco is just a lost soul trying to make his way in a sick, sad, messed up world. Just like everyone else."  
  
Hermione sat back on the bed, utterly speechless for once in her life.  
  
"Excuse me." She finally said, and fled from the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
When she was gone, Ginny flopped back on the bed, emotionally exhausted. ~Tomorrow is the play, and then after that, things will go back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be at any rate.~ Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of only seeing Draco at a distance.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she moaned to herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
After a sleepless night, Draco awoke early. The play wasn't until the evening, but they had so much work to do. The final preparations for the play seemed endless . . . he groaned at the thought of them, and rolled over in his bed, wishing he could go back to sleep and dream of Ginny again.  
  
~I don't know what to do with that girl~ he thought, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Of course Draco had tried to go after her last night after her rather surprising admission. The only reason it surprised him, was because he didn't think she had the guts to do it. ~Well she is in Gryffindor after all . . . so why shouldn't she be brave? Isn't that what Gryffindors are known for? Their courage? ~ But she had told him, and then she'd run off, not knowing that her affections would be returned. ~And they still are~ he thought.  
  
The previous evening was absolute hell, as he wondered if Ginny was crying over him. Oh how he longed to hold her, and tell her it would be alright! But of course he couldn't, not unless she came to him first. He waited all night for some sign that she would come to him.  
  
But Ginny never came.  
  
Now it was the day of the play, and Draco had to act alongside her as the lead, and he no idea, absolutely no clue, of how he could manage it.  
  
Unless he talked to her before the play.  
  
Suddenly, Draco sat bolt upright in bed. ~Why didn't I think of that before? I'll talk to her before the play, and all will be well.~ Now that his problem was solved, Draco was in a better mood. He got out of bed, and dressed. ~I wonder if Ginny'll be down at the great hall . . . guess there's only one way to find out.~  
  
Draco took off like a shot out of his dorm, and into the great hall, where Ginny was hopefully waiting for him.  
  
He was going to tell her how much he loved her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny sat in the great hall, methodically eating her toast. She didn't really hear the buzzing conversations around her. She was too busy scanning the hall for Draco. Ginny was hoping to avoid him at all costs. Hermione wasn't talking to her, and Ron and Harry were beginning to notice the strained tension between the two of them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's with you two lately?" Ron asked, sitting down beside Ginny. He had seen Hermione shoot a death glare at Ginny when she sat down.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Ron. Why would you think something is wrong?" Hermione smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I've known you long enough to know when something is bugging you." Ron said.  
  
"Well you obviously don't, because nothing is wrong." Hermione frowned at him.  
  
"Excuse me for being concerned. I should just stop talking." Ron was growing angry now.  
  
"Ron, stop being like that-"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
The yell reverberated all through the great hall, and everyone stared at the entrance, in utter silence. Harry strode through the hall, not adhering to the curious stares of the people, and came to a stop in front of Ron and Hermione, who, like everyone else, had also gone silent. Harry looked more furious than they had ever seen him in the entire 6 years that they had known him.  
  
"I'm so sick of your bickering! Honestly! You sound like two children! Either stop fighting and get along, or end your bloody friendship."  
  
The two stared at Harry transfixed. Just then, Ginny spotted Draco entering the hall. Conversation had resumed to somewhat of a normal level, but they all knew that the crowd was waiting to hear what happened. Luckily for them, there were no professors present in the hall at the moment.  
  
"Excuse me." She mumbled. "I have things to do."  
  
Ginny got up from the table, ignoring Ron's protests, and fled from the hall, before Draco could see her. She ran through the halls, not caring where she was going. She just had to get away from everyone. After a few minutes, her lungs burned from lack of air, and she slowed down, lest she faint with exhaustion.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to do the play today . . . " she mumbled.  
  
If she couldn't even face Draco, how on earth was she going to do the play? ~I've got to act neutral~ she thought. But it was so hard. How could she act totally unfazed by Draco, when the mere thought of him made her heart race with anticipation, and her stomach quiver?  
  
"I've got to try. It's the only way I can get through this." She said, determination in her voice.  
  
And after the play, Ginny would never have to see Draco again, and wouldn't have to worry anymore. Life would once more become mundane, and Ginny would be forced to forget that he even existed . . . for the good of them all.  
  
"Perhaps Hermione is right . . . as much as I don't want to believe her, maybe I should just forget him. After all, what's to say that he even cares about me? Maybe I'm just a useful tool in some sort of sick game of his."  
  
Ginny shook her head at that. ~I'm reading into this way too much. But I think it's best I go on with my life. ~  
  
A single tear dripped down Ginny's cheek, as she said goodbye to Draco forever.  
  
* * * *  
  
The day wore on, and as more time passed, Draco was becoming increasingly frustrated. Because of all the busy, chaotic, last minute things they had to do, he didn't manage to find a moment alone with Ginny until dinnertime.  
  
Draco was sitting at the table, when he saw Ginny come into the hall. She was alone, and she looked tired. Without even thinking, he got up from the table, and walked over to Ginny.  
  
"Hi." He said, smiling at her. ~She looks so pretty, even when she's tired. ~  
  
"Hello." She said quietly, not looking at him, but appearing to be quite fascinated with something on the ground.  
  
"So . . . " he said, not knowing how to continue. Ginny's indifference to him was quite baffling.  
  
"Yes?" he was surprised to hear the sharp tone of her voice.  
  
"Are you ready for the play?" ~I cannot believe I just said that! ~ He mentally resolved to smack himself in the head later for that one.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Draco nearly winced. ~Maybe she's upset about something~ he thought.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" he asked.  
  
He thought he saw Ginny hesitate for a moment; but her reply came so swift he was sure he imagined it.  
  
"No. Everything is perfectly fine."  
  
The bitterness in her voice was driving Draco insane.  
  
"Well excuse me for wanting to know how you are, Weasley." He said her name with such contempt, that he felt guilty. He hadn't been this mean to her since before the play. He saw Ginny's face redden, and it made him feel all the more worse.  
  
"Excuse me, Malfoy." She said coldly, brushing by him none too gently to sit at the table. Draco cast her one last confused look, before heading to his own seat.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dinner that night was very tense. Everyone was excited about the play, and those who were in the play were very nervous. When the last scrap of food had been cleaned off the plates, and everyone had been dismissed to go change, the final preparations for the play began.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them all a brief pep talk amidst the chaos. She noticed that Draco and Ginny were standing as far apart form each other as they could be, and it worried her.  
  
"Ok everyone, you know what's happening, and your costumes are backstage, along with your make-up artist, and if you happen to forget your lines, I've charmed the props to whisper them to you. Other than that . . . good luck everyone!"  
  
As everyone dispersed backstage, Professor McGongall cornered Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Is everything alright? I noticed that you two seemed different this evening." She smiled reassuringly at Ginny, who smiled back.  
  
"Everything is fine Professor. There is no need to worry."  
  
The Professor looked at them uncertainly.  
  
"Are you sure? The leading roles have the biggest job tonight, and we need you to be at your top form."  
  
"Well I am." Ginny said brightly.  
  
"And you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose, as she looked at him more critically than she had Ginny.  
  
"I'm good." He said.  
  
"Well then, I'll be on my way. You two had best get backstage."  
  
She left, in a flurry of robes, and Ginny set out for backstage, but Draco seized her arm, and Ginny could feel the heat seeping through her robes onto her skin, where his hand lay.  
  
"What?" Ginny nearly hissed at him.  
  
"You're such a liar." He retorted.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't give me that. You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about."  
  
Ginny tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held fast.  
  
"Let go of me!" she said loudly, but there was no one around to hear her.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on." he said.  
  
"I don't have to tell you a thing." She said, turning away from him.  
  
"Oh yes you do." With his free hand, he cupped her chin and turned her face to meet his. She looked livid. ~Ah yes. Smoldering temptress~ he thought.  
  
"Tell me, Ginny" he said, purposely making his voice husky. "Why you're avoiding me. Are you afraid of me?"  
  
She tries again to free herself, but to no avail.  
  
"There's nothing to fear Ginny." He said, lowering his mouth to hers. "Except fear itself."  
  
Draco was seconds away from kissing her, when a loud noise made him look up startled, and in doing so, he released her from his grasp. She had disappeared backstage by the time he had figured out the noise was just the sound of Peeves breaking something on the floor above them. As he glanced at his watch, he saw that it was 20 minutes until curtain call.  
  
"Damn!" he swore, and rushed backstage to get ready.  
  
15 minutes later, the cast was ready, and they were waiting to take their stage cues. Professor Dumbledore came backstage, and gave them a small pep talk. After wishing them all luck, he went through the curtain to announce the play's beginning.  
  
The audience was full, as it was not only students and teachers, but some parents as well. Professor Dumbloredore's eyes twinkled as he caught sight of Mr and Mrs Weasley. ~This shall be very interesting indeed . . . ~ he thought to himself.  
  
"I'd like to bid you all welcome to the first annual Hogwarts play. It is a well-known favorite among the muggles, and those who haven't seen it will vastly enjoy it. It is a timeless classic of not wanting to grow up and staying kid."  
  
He smiled at the audience, and raised his arms  
  
"Let the Play commence."  
  
The curtain slowly rose, as the Professor disappeared from sight.  
  
The play began.  
  
* * * *  
  
John and Michael were jumping up and down on their beds, and were fighting with the weapons that they'd made from cardboard.  
  
"I'm going to kill you this time Hook!" Michael shouted, brandishing his 'sword.'  
  
"Oh no you won't Peter Pan!" John shouted. They continued their antics, oblivious to the world, until they heard a shout of worry.  
  
"John! Michael! Get down off those beds before mother sees you!" Wendy said, coming into the room. She was dressed in her nightgown.  
  
"Aw come on Wendy. We were only having fun." John said.  
  
"Yeah. Playing Peter Pan and captain hook." Michael said.  
  
"There is a time and place for that. Just not here." She replied. "Now come on, into bed."  
  
They protested, but she insisted, and soon, all three children were tucked into their beds. Their mother came in shortly after to bid them goodnight.  
  
"We'll be home late, but nanna will protect you, as will the nightlight. There is nothing to fear. Goodnight my little dears."  
  
She carefully glided across the room in her floor length dress, and closed the door softly, and the children obediently fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, in the night sky, a light could be seen approaching the Darling House. It was small, no bigger than a firefly, but it's light was far brighter. Alongside the light, was a boy with wild hair wearing leaves and little else. His elf ears twitched slightly, almost as if he were listening to the light talk. Then he laughed softly into the night.  
  
"I think it's a good idea Tink. This house looks fun!" he said eagerly, flying into the open nursery window. His feet made no noise, as he landed, and began looking around the room. The light had dimmed somewhat, and it revealed a tiny fairy with beautiful gossamer wings, wearing a green dress.  
  
Tinkerbell flew around the room, sniffing her disdain at everything in sight . . . until she saw something really shiny, and flew over to examine it. She was so fascinated with the object; she didn't see Peter's shadow flying across the room. It had separated from Peter, and was now running across the walls.  
  
"Come back shadow!" he said indignantly. The shadow on the wall only mocked him, and he charged at it, nearly hitting his head in the process. The noise awoke Wendy.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" she said sleepily.  
  
As she opened her eyes, and sat up in bed, she saw Peter trying to catch his renegade shadow.  
  
"I don't believe it! It's Peter Pan!" she said.  
  
At the mention of his name, Peter turned around. The shadow took its opportunity and hid behind the shadow of a chair.  
  
"Who said my name?" he asked.  
  
"I did." Wendy replied, fully awake now.  
  
Peter locked gazes with Wendy.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why I'm Wendy Moira Angela Darling." She replied.  
  
He didn't reply, instead he turned around, looking everywhere around the room.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Wendy asked, getting out of bed.  
  
"My shadow. It's gone again."  
  
"Your shadow?" Wendy asked, surprised "Doesn't it stay attached to you?"  
  
"No. Who ever heard of a shadow staying attached to you?"  
  
"Well I'll help you look for it."  
  
The two of them set out to look for his shadow, and soon they had found it. Peter held it firmly in his hand to keep it from escaping.  
  
"I can sew it back on for you." Wendy offered.  
  
"Sure." Peter said, sitting on floor.  
  
Wendy got her sewing kit. Once the shadow had been sewed back on, she sat back down on the floor and heaved a tired sigh. Suddenly a flash of light came barreling towards them. Wendy had to cover her face with her arm. She saw Peter cock his head, as if listening to something.  
  
"Oh Tink. That's not very nice." Peter said, but he was laughing.  
  
"What? Who is Tink?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Tinkerbell is a fairy." Peter explained.  
  
"You mean the light that's making me go blind?" Wendy asked.  
  
She heard Peter laugh again.  
  
"Tinkerbell is pretty upset right now. It's actually quite amusing." He said.  
  
They heard a loud crash, and saw that the chair had fallen over. It had also awoken John and Michael.  
  
"What's going on?" John asked. He put on his glasses. The light had dimmed somewhat, and he saw Wendy standing by her bed, and next to her was,  
  
"Peter Pan!" Michael shouted, getting out of bed, and running over to him.  
  
"I had no idea I was so well known" Peter said.  
  
"Is there really a Never Never Land?" John asked, coming to join them.  
  
"Why of course!" he said delightedly.  
  
"Can we go there?" Michael asked, positively bursting with excitement.  
  
"Why not? We can make an adventure out of it!" Peter grinned at them.  
  
"Now come on boys. What would mother think?" Wendy asked.  
  
"She wouldn't have to know! We'll be back before you know it!" Peter said.  
  
"Come on Wendy! It'll be fun!" Michael said.  
  
"Yeah. Seeing Indians, battling captain hook . . . "  
  
"Come on Wendy! The boys want to go, so why not?"  
  
Wendy looked at their anxious faces.  
  
"Oh all right" she said at last. "But we'd better be back before mother comes home and finds us gone!"  
  
"You will be. Don't worry so much." He motioned with his arms, and in less than a second, the light had blinded them again. It looked very reluctant.  
  
"I just have to give you some pixie dust." He said.  
  
"Why?" Wendy asked.  
  
"So we can get to Never Land. We have to fly. How else are we going to get there?"  
  
"Hurray! We get to fly!" Michael shouted.  
  
Wendy felt something glittery rain over her, and when it disappeared, she didn't feel any different.  
  
"I don't feel any different." She said.  
  
"Well that's cause I haven't told you the secret yet." Peter replied. "In order to fly, you need to think of a happy thought."  
  
"Any happy thought?" the children asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I'll think of a mermaid lagoon." Wendy said, smiling.  
  
"I'll think of a pirate scare." John said  
  
"I'll think of an Indian Brave." Michael grinned.  
  
Soon, to their utter amazement, they were up in the air.  
  
"It's off to Never land we go!" Peter cried, flying out of the open window and into the night. The children followed suit.  
  
The adventure had only just begun.  
  
* * * *  
  
The play continued on. Ginny was finding it increasingly difficult to act like Wendy. When the play had started, and Draco had emerged for the first time, she was so flustered, that she had completely forgot her lines. Luckily for her, the bed had whispered 'It's Peter Pan!" and then she had remembered.  
  
It was driving Ginny crazy to be this close to Draco, and not being able to talk to him out of character . . . not that it would make much of a difference.  
  
Enough was said earlier before the play. It had almost killed Ginny to act so indifferently towards him, but she no choice. She had embarrassed herself beyond belief. ~ It's funny though, he didn't seem all that perturbed after I made a complete fool of myself . . . ~ Ginny thought.  
  
"Oh Peter do be careful!" her dress whispered, and she mentally cursed herself for being so inattentive.  
  
"Oh Peter, do be careful!" she cried.  
  
Little did she know that someone else was also being 'less than attentive.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco groaned inwardly. This was driving him insane! He couldn't talk to Ginny unless he was in character. He couldn't get his mind off how close he had come to kissing her. Again. It was that, and the fact that she looked so beautiful in her costume . . . Draco could barely concentrate on his lines, and several times, his clothes had come to his rescue, whispering his cues.  
  
~Well perhaps Professor McGonagall isn't such an old crone as I thought~  
  
"Of course I will, Wendy. I'm Peter Pan. I will not lose!" his pants said.  
  
Draco gave his head a little shake, to try and forget his problems.  
  
"Of course I will Wendy. I'm Peter Pan! I will not lose!" he cried.  
  
Draco brandished his sword, readying himself for the final battle with 'Captain Hook'. He smiled to himself, as he walked offstage. He remembered how pathetic Harry looked. When Harry had first emerged, Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
Draco also noted that Ginny had an amused look on her face when she first saw Harry, and that was one of the first times he concentration started to deviate.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Captain?" Ron asked.  
  
That was another thing that kept Draco from losing his sanity. Seeing Ron in a costume that hardly looked any different from his own clothes.  
  
"What a perfect role for you Weasley. It's so obvious that your characters is poor." He hissed during one of the scene changes. Ron glared daggers at him, and would have gone after him, had the curtain not gone up, and Draco entered the scene.  
  
"I'm Captain Hook! I've been waiting 30 years to kill that annoyance! Avast me harties!" Harry cried, brandishing his hook.  
  
Draco tried not to laugh. Just then, Hermione entered the scene. ~Her dress is WAY too short . . . ~ he thought, disgusted. It made him even more disgusted, when he saw the look that Weasley gave him. It was enough to make him sick.  
  
A sudden image of Ginny in Hermione's dress made his eyes go wide, as he tried to conceal it. ~There will be plenty of time for that later ~ he admonished. With great effort, he managed to put that thought in the back of his mind, as he entered the stage for the climatic finale of the play.  
  
~Here goes nothing~ he thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Peter came sneaking back onto the stage. He held a ticking clock in his hand. He was headed towards the ship that flanked the stage. Smee and Captain Hook were gloating over their good fortune.  
  
"Captain! D-do you hear that?" Smee asked.  
  
"Hear what?" he asked. Just then, a soft ticking noise reached his ears.  
  
"It's the croc!" Captain Hook cried! He ran this way and that, panicking, as Smee tried to calm him down.  
  
"Now now Captain, maybe he'll avoid the ship." Smee said consolingly.  
  
As if on cue, they heard the sound of something climbing the ship.  
  
"The ship's bewitched!" the pirates called in frightened voices, for they, too, were scared of the croc.  
  
The men scattered, and dived off the boat.  
  
"Cowards." Captain Hook called out. "You're all codfish!" he had somewhat regained his composure, though they all knew that he, too, would have loved to join those men. The only thing keeping him there was pride.  
  
"Hah! Knew it would've fooled them!" Peter cried, stepping onto the dock.  
  
"You!" Captain Hook cried, standing up from his chair. He looked more furious than Peter had every seen him. He was smiling with glee.  
  
"Me." Peter said, tossing the clock aside, it shattered as it hit the wooden planks.  
  
"So you've made this easy for me. Now I won't have to waste time looking for you." Captain Hook said, fingering his scabbard carefully.  
  
"Well shall we dance?" Peter asked, pulling his golden sword out.  
  
"Let's" Captain Hook replied. He took off his jacket, tossed it over to Smee, and removed his own sword. Without warning, he suddenly launched at Peter, who dodged his attack, though he was now no longer smiling.  
  
"So you want to make it rough huh?" he asked. "Say Goodbye Captain Hook."  
  
Peter lunged at the Captain, who barely managed to deflect the blow. The two went blow-for-blow for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Peter discovered his weak spot. With lightning speed, he grabbed the hook, and stuck it into the wooden poles, dropping his sword into the ocean. Trapped and helpless, Captain Hook stood there, crying.  
  
"Tell the world you're a bloody codfish before I finish you off." Peter said.  
  
"Never!" Captain Hook cried. With quick and skilled movements, Peter brought the sword within an inch of his throat, and pressed into it. Blood began dripping off his neck.  
  
"Fine!" he called hoarsely. Peter withdrew the sword, and waited expectantly in mid-air.  
  
"I'm a . . . " he paused. "Codfish!"  
  
Peter barely had time to react to this, because a gunshot was fired, and Peter fell to the ground, his shoulder in searing pain.  
  
"Hah! You'll never beat Captain Hook when he has Smee around!"  
  
With great effort, Peter looked up, and saw Smee holding the gun.  
  
"Shall I kill you now, or let you die slowly?" he asked gleefully.  
  
"You forget. I have secrets of my own." Peter said, grinning despite the overwhelming pain in his shoulder. He took a deep breath and whistled.  
  
Within seconds, the lost boys surrounded the ship, and the gun was no longer in Smee's hand.  
  
"What? How?" Smee cried, backing into the corner of the ship.  
  
"Get em boys!" Peter cried.  
  
He saw the fearful face of Captain Hook, and the doomed face of Smee, and grinned to himself, before falling into darkness.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Peter awoke, he was back in the tree, and on his bed. It was quiet, as he was the only one in the room. The searing pain in his shoulder was gone, and was now replaced by a dull ache he felt his shoulder, and realized that it had been covered by some sort of bandage. As he struggled to sit up, Wendy came into the room.  
  
"Don't try to sit up!" she cried, rushing towards his side. She pushed him back down onto the bed.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"You fainted, due to loss of blood. Luckily the boys brought you back after finishing off Captain Hook, and Smee. That was two days ago. I've been taking care of you."  
  
She called out "Ok you can come in now!" and soon the lost boys surrounded the room.  
  
"We thought you were a goner!" one of them said.  
  
"Yeah! But it was so much fun! We sure kicked butt!" another said.  
  
Peter grinned at them. To Wendy he said "Thanks." She grinned at him, and he grinned back.  
  
* * * *  
  
A week later, Peter's shoulder had healed completely, and it was time for Wendy, John, and Michael to go.  
  
"But you can't go!" the lost boys cried, launching themselves at Wendy.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, but I have to go. Mother has long since begun to worry about us."  
  
She hugged them each in turn. Michael and John stood by the tree, waiting patiently for her.  
  
"Where's Peter?" she asked. Ever since she'd told him the she was leaving, he'd disappeared every time she'd tried to say goodbye, but she couldn't put it off any longer.  
  
Wendy saw Tinkerbell zoom towards her all of the sudden, and the tiny fairy started motioning for her to come. She still felt a little leery around the fairy, ever since she's almost tried to kill her, but it seemed important, as Tinkerbell looked like she was going to explode if she didn't come.  
  
"Alright I'll come, but it better not be a trick." She said. To the others, "I'll be right back."  
  
They watched her follow the fairy onto the very outskirts of Neverland. Wendy hadn't been this far before, and hoped she remembered her way back.  
  
"Where are you taking me Tinkerbell?" she asked impatiently. "I have to find Peter."  
  
But she soon saw that was where Tinkerbell was leading her to. Wendy spotted Peter sitting on the beach, throwing rocks into the ocean.  
  
"Thanks Tinkerbell." Wendy said. Tinkerbell shrugged and flew off. Wendy knew it was the nicest she'd ever be to the girl, and shrugged back.  
  
"Hi." She said, approaching Peter. "Is this spot taken?"  
  
Peter whirled around, and his eyes fixed on Wendy's.  
  
"Oh. It's you." He said frowning.  
  
"Yes it's me." Wendy looked hurt and confused.  
  
"What do you want?" his rude tone surprised her.  
  
"To say goodbye."  
  
"So go on then! Say goodbye! Leave me!" he shouted.  
  
Wendy stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Is that what you think I'm doing? Leaving you?" she asked.  
  
"Well it sure looks that way." Peter said darkly.  
  
"Peter, I'm not leaving you. I'm going home, but I can always come back."  
  
"You say that now, but you won't be back."  
  
"I give you my word." Wendy told him firmly. "That I'll be back."  
  
Peter said nothing, and stared at the sea with a pensive look on his face. A few moments passed, and Wendy turned to go.  
  
"I guess this means goodbye then." She said.  
  
"No it doesn't!" Peter cried, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Peter I told you. I can't live in NeverLand. I want to eventually grow up and become a mother."  
  
She saw him blanch at the prospect of 'growing up'.  
  
"But you don't understand!" he said. He closed the gap between them, and was only inches from her face.  
  
"Wendy Angela, Moira Darling, I love you!"  
  
Wendy gasped at his admission, as did the audience. His lips closed the distance between their mouths for a brief second. When he pulled apart, Wendy could hardly look him in the eye.  
  
"I love you too Peter Pan." She said quietly. He looked happier than she'd ever seen him.  
  
"I will always be here." She said, touching his chest where his heart was racing with anticipation. "And here." She said, tapping his forehead." Peter nodded.  
  
"Goodbye my love." She said softly.  
  
He watched her slip through the forest, and a few minutes later, saw her silhouette against the sky. He watched her and John and Michael until they faded from sight. Then, he grinned to himself.  
  
"That was a great game."  
  
* * * *  
  
The curtain closed, and the audience immediately started clapping. The cast took their curtain calls, and when Draco and Ginny went up, they received a standing ovation. When the curtain closed for the last time, the cast let out shrieks of joy. "We did it!" and began hugging each other.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore came backstage, each carrying a bundle of roses.  
  
"That was amazing! Superb!" Professor Mcgonagall said, beaming at everyone.  
  
"Indeed. It was the best rendition on Peter Pan I've seen if I do say so myself." Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
They approached Ginny, and handed her one bundle of flowers. She stared at them, speechless. They handed the other to Draco, who looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Let's give another round of applause to our stars Ms Weasley, and Mr Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall cried. The entire cast erupted into applause, and Ginny could feel her face burning.  
  
"Now I'm sure you'd all like to celebrate, so that is why I'm having a cast party, and everyone is invited." Dumbledore said.  
  
With a flick of his wand, the entire Great Hall had been transformed, and the backstage gone. Ginny saw her parents run up to her.  
  
"You were so good!" Molly said, embracing her daughter tightly.  
  
"Thanks Mum." Ginny smiled at her, but more than anything, she wanted to somewhere private and cry her eyes out.  
  
"I had no idea my daughter was such a little actress." Arthur said.  
  
"Well I had no idea either."  
  
The beamed at their daughter proudly.  
  
~I've got to get out of here! ~ She thought. Half an hour later, she seized her chance and fled, unable to hide her tears any longer.  
  
* * * *  
  
The party waged on, and soon even Draco found himself in the swing of things. After the play ended, he'd wanted so bad to get out of there, but he couldn't. What with everyone congratulating him and Ginny. ~Ginny~ he thought. He hadn't spoken one word to her since the play ended.  
  
"Where is she?" he mumbled.  
  
"Where is who?" a voice asked.  
  
He whirled around and saw Hermione standing there, regarding him with a frown on her face.  
  
"None of your business." He growled.  
  
"Looking for Ginny?" she asked.  
  
Draco couldn't stop himself from flinching. Hermione looked smug.  
  
"What's it to you?" he asked with as much malice as he could muster.  
  
"I know things." She said.  
  
"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow, daring her to go on. She took the bait.  
  
"Yeah. Like how much that girl is in love with a git like you." She said scathingly.  
  
Her face grew even more smug when she saw Draco's eyes widen.  
  
"Where is she?" he growled.  
  
"And why would I want to tell you something like that?" she asked.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll find make you life miserable until you graduate, mudblood."  
  
He saw Hermione blanch, and looked smug himself.  
  
"If you want me to help you, then don't EVER call me that again." She had gone white with fury.  
  
"Fine. I won't call you a mudblood anymore. Now where is Ginny?"  
  
Hermione tried not to smile. He was so desperate to find Ginny; he was almost being civil with her. She couldn't resist.  
  
"Say please."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco stared at her.  
  
"You heard me. Say please, and then I'll tell you."  
  
She heard Draco sigh, and wondered if she'd gone too far.  
  
"Can you" he took a deep breath. "Please tell me where Ginny is?"  
  
Hermione didn't quite expect him to actually be polite, so it caught her off guard.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not repeating myself again." He growled.  
  
Herminoe gave in, and told him what she'd seen.  
  
"I saw her head out earlier, when no one was around. She looked really upset. Are you happy now?" she asked sweetly.  
  
For once, Draco ignored the insult.  
  
"Which way did she go?" he asked, anxious to see her.  
  
"In the direction of the transfiguration classrooms." Hermione said.  
  
"Transfiguration classrooms . . . " suddenly it clicked, and Draco knew exactly where she'd gone. Just before he took off, he looked at Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." He said quietly, before fleeing the Great Hall, leaving a speechless Hermione staring at the spot he'd occupied only seconds before.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny ran through the empty corridors. Most of the people were still in the Great Hall, celebrating, and those who lingered outside the hall were congratulating Ginny as she ran past them. She didn't realize where she'd ended up, until she saw the transfiguration classroom loom into sight.  
  
"Oh great" she groaned to herself. Heaving a sigh, she pushed open the door, and let it fall closed behind her. She stood by the window, and let her pent up tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what a fool she'd been! Thinking that Draco actually liked her. The kiss at the end of the play had been her undoing. It was bad enough having to act alongside him, and he was still as desirable as ever.  
  
"Damn him!" she clenched her fists to keep from hitting them against the stonewall.  
  
She tried so hard to forget about him, but she couldn't. It was impossible. Draco Malfoy had wormed his way into her heart, and he wasn't leaving anytime soon.  
  
Ginny leaned against the wall, thinking about Draco, unaware of how much time was passing, but at that point, she no longer cared.  
  
"Curse you Draco Malfoy!" she yelled aloud. The sound echoed throughout the room, as she buried her face in her hands, and sobbed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco approached the classroom, and as he suspected, the door was slightly ajar. He crept up to the door, and peered inside. He thought he could hear muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door, though he couldn't see Ginny. Draco took a deep breath, and, swallowing his pride, he opened the door.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
She looked up, and instantly Draco could see that she'd been crying. It broke his heart to see her like that.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat. "Go away."  
  
"I will not," he said, approaching her. "Go away thank you very much."  
  
"Listen, I don't want to talk to you right now, so just leave me the hell alone ok?"  
  
Draco nearly recoiled, seeing the angry look that darkened her tear- strained face.  
  
"Now why would I want to leave you alone?" he asked.  
  
"Oh it's so bloody obvious!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Not to me it isn't" Draco said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Stop tormenting me!" Ginny was now pacing around the classroom.  
  
"How am I tormenting you?" he asked.  
  
"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Come on Ginny. Please tell me. I really don't know what I did, and I want to know, so I can fix it."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Ginny shouted at him. She had stopped pacing, and now looked him in the eye with a defiant glare that could have rivaled his own.  
  
"Stop calling you what? Ginny?" it was slowly dawning on Draco why she was so angry with him.  
  
"I said stop it!" she looked beyond furious at him.  
  
"But why would I want to stop calling you Ginny?" his voice was low and husky. "It is your name isn't it?"  
  
Ginny seemed to have lost her spunk, and was silent. She stared at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but him.  
  
"Ginny." He whispered. He could see fresh tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't do this Draco." She whispered back. "Not when you know what I feel for you. Don't play games with me."  
  
"Who says this is a game?" he asked. He saw Ginny's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"What're you saying?" she asked, her voice quivering. He closed the distance between them, and tenderly cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"I'm saying that I love you, Ginny Weasley." He whispered.  
  
Ginny gasped in shock, but it was cut off, as Draco captured her lips with his own.  
  
It was the most amazing experience Ginny had ever felt. She felt heat searing through her body, igniting the blood in her veins. It was like a taste of heaven and all things sweet. Her arms wrapped around his neck on their own accord, and she felt his strong hands wrap around her waist, as the kiss deepened.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Draco rested her forehead against hers. His breathing was harsh and ragged.  
  
"Wow." Was all he said.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked, staring up into his beautiful silver eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"What are we going to do about the people?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling away from her.  
  
"Well if Ron finds out about us, he'll skin me alive, not to mention he'll murder you."  
  
"Well no one has to know." Draco said. He saw her eyes widen for a brief moment.  
  
"So we'll keep it a secret?" she asked.  
  
"Until we figure out a way to convince everyone that we love each other."  
  
Ginny shivered with pleasure at the mention of them loving each other. Draco pulled her into his embrace again, and she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"But how'll we manage?" she asked.  
  
Draco kissed her forehead.  
  
"We'll find a way. Ginny."  
  
"We'll find a way."  
  
A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! Three cheers for me! YAY! YAY! YAY! Anyways, I am planning on writing a sequel; so don't worry if this is a cliffie, it's supposed to be. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I want to thank you all once final time for being such awesome readers, and for putting up with my bouts of laziness when I didn't update for a long period of time. I can assure you I'm getting better at it, and I will try my hardest to update once a week for my sequel. Well I leave you all now, but I will see you for the sequel 'Sleeping Ginny' Ja ne! Bandana Gurl. 


End file.
